Hero from the future of another universe: Black Goku's Reincarnation
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: Meet Eleryc, a Saiyan warrior from the future of another universe. What happens when evil Gods destroy his timeline and now threaten the one in which the Justice league and their protege's the young justice reside? Join, Eleryc, Goten, and Pan as they seek to prevent what happened to their respective universes from happening again to this one. Will they stop the evil Gods or not?
1. Chapter 1- Vistor from the future

Hey guys Novablade 67 here. So I was thinking about this and decided to do a crossover between dragon ball z and Young Justice. The hero of this story will be my own original dragon ball z character, but other than that i own neither the characters from db or the dc universe. That said, I will pair this story's OC with either supergirl, Zatanna, or maybe Raven because to my knowledge Raven wasn't really confirmed as being with anyone officially. I could switch out raven with Terra from Teen Titans, but I don't know yet. I think I'm leaning more towards supergirl or Zatanna though. I actually may bring Goten into the story for pairing purposes, not sure how I'd do that yet though. Whichever girl the OC doesn't choose will end up with Goten most likely. And Goten will be older in this story, around the age of future trunks was during the cell games, same with the OC. Anyways without further ado, enjoy the story.

Prologue- a Strange visitor from the future

It was nighttime in New York city, all was peaceful for the moment. The group known as Young Justice were spread out through the city patrolling it. A blond haired girl with blue eyes, a blue shirt with a giant S in the middle of it was flying around the city scanning for any signs of trouble or mischief. She did spot something though, so she went to investigate it. This girl in her late teens was in fact Supergirl, an up and coming new superhero that arrived in New York a few years ago. What supergirl found surprised her though, it was a girl that looked exactly like her fighting Artemis who was the apprentice of the green arrow. She decided to go and help Artemis, just as any good friend would. She rushed her clone and tackled her to the ground. The clone kicked supergirl in the stomach to get her off of her as the two stared each other down. Supergirl was the first to move as she she punched her her clone in the face. The clone doubled back and retaliated with the same attack. The two then started exchanging blows and evenly matched for awhile, but eventually supergirl started getting tired because she just didn't have the stamina that her clone had. Supergirl found herself being blasted with heat vision and knocked onto her back after going through several buildings during her fight with her clone. Artemis was about to jump in with something unexpected happened. The sky suddenly grew darker and some kind of weird portal appeared and then quickly shut. "Kara!," Artemis cried as she rushed towards her friend to try and distract supergirl's clone. But before she could, someone beat her to it. She saw a boy with black spiked hair that defied gravity, rush in bury his foot in her friend's clone's gut and send it it crashing into another building. Artemis was was shocked at this, but she knew she had to make sure Kara was ok. So she rushed over to Kara (super girl) and helped her to her feet. "Thanks Artemis. That was close, thanks for the save.,"Supergirl replied. "You might not believe me Kara. But I wasn't the one who saved you, it was him.,"Artemis said as she pointed to the black haired boy with an earring on his right ear. The boy had on a Grey gi with a black long sleeved undershirt, a red belt, and white boots which were pointed at the feet. "Him? What the? Who's he? I've never seen him before.,"supergirl replied.

With the boy

Eleryc, the boy who saved supergirl, walked towards the one who he thought was a copycat of supergirl's. He slipped into a fighting stance while staring at the clone. "Who are you?," the clone asked. "Who,me?," the boy asked. The clone nodded. "Oh. I am Eleryc, and I am a saiyan.,"Eleryc replied. " a Saiyan? What's that? You sure you're not playing some game with me?,"The clone asked. "Heheh! I can assure you that it's no game. A saiyan is more or less an alien that looks like a human, but loves to fight above all else. They can grow exponentially stronger each time they have a near to death experience. We saiyans come back several times stronger. I'd give up if I were you. You can't beat me.,"Eleryc replied. "I've beaten stronger opponents than you kid, so watch your mouth.,"The clone spat back. "Teh! Boy you sure like to talk big, don't you?,"Eleryc replied chuckling. "Haaaaaahhhhhh!,"Eleryc shouted as he was suddenly surrounded by a black and purple Aura. He then lifted himself off the ground and stopped right in front of the clone of supergirl. "And.. You're not the only alien who can fly, you know.,"Eleryc said with the black and purple aura surrounding him. The clone was surprised, she didn't think this kid had the power or ability to fly like she and the one her DNA was based off of could. "You want to see my power, fine I'll show you. Sora, Sora, sora!," Eleryc said as he rushed the clone and started throwing a heavy barrage of punches and kicks that were somehow dealing heavy damage to the clone. After the Saiyans relentless assault on the supergirl clone, the clone stood up very slowly. Her clothes were torn and in shreds. The clone's shirt and skirt were somehow still in tact, but the rest of her clothes were mere rags compared to what they were. The saiyan landed in front of the clone and in a burst of speed he was able to send the clone into another building, just by using the 2 inch punch. He then teleported in front of her again and stuck his palm toward her face while smirking. A yellow and black energy began to gather in his palm and grow rapidly in size. Eleryc saw the clone was now wide eyed and was clearly very frightened of his power, he began to tease the clone as a declaration to his victory. "What's wrong clone? I thought you said that you've beaten stronger opponents than me?," eleryc said he mocked the clone. He could see the clones confidence drop as she realized just what kind of a being she was up against. "Just give up. You're not strong enough to even give me a challenge really. Now get out of here before I really decide to kill you.,"Eleryc said. "You're bluffing. You won't kill me.," the clone said. "Bluffing am I? Well then how about this then?,"Eleryc replied as he started to charge up his Ki and focus it into his outstretched hand. "Big Bang... Kamehameha!,"Eleryc shouted as he released his attack that engulfed the clone in a bright blue light. The clone came out very bruised and bloody in certain parts on her body due to the attack. The saiyan smirked and then cupped his hands as a black and purple orb gathered in between his hands. "Ka... Me….Ha….Me…,"Eleryc chanted as he suddenly appeared in front of the clone as she floated slightly above the ground near the bridge that led to Manhattan island. The clone was wide eyed and now paralyzed with fear, she couldn't move. Whatever this kid who came out of nowhere was going to do, it was going to hurt...alot…. " Ha!,"Eleryc shouted as he quickly trusted his hands forward releasing the black and purple orb that turned into a beam which lit up the skyline of New York City. The beam crashed into the clone and sent her skyward very violently, the beam eventually overtook her guard and engulfed her before exploding safely away from the city. The clone fell from the sky and crashed into the water beneath the Manhattan bridge. When she resurfaced, she was unconscious and badly wounded, that's when the rest of the young Justice league found her after seeing the beam of light.

With supergirl and Artemis

The two girls just stood there in shock of what they just saw from this strange boy. They'd never seen abilities like the ones this spiky black haired boy displayed to them against supergirl's clone. Artemis eventually snapped out of her trance because of something she was thinking about the whole time Eleryc was fighting Supergirl's clone. "That black Aura… (flashback to when Eleryc powered up against the clone of supergirl) I wonder… it seemed like everytime that aura surrounded him, he would get stronger than he was previously.,"Artemis thought aloud. "Wait, black Aura?,"Supergirl asked. "Yeah, you remember Kara. When he crossed his arms and yelled.,"Artemis reminded her. "Oh yeah… what was up with that anyways?,"Supergirl asked. "Don't know, that's what I'd like to know.", Artemis replied. Just then Eleryc turned and walked up to the two girls and asked if they were ok. "You ok?," Eleryc asked smiling. The blond haired Kryptonian couldn't help but blush at the boy's concern for her safety. "Yes. Th-thank you um..?,"supergirl said before realizing that she didn't know this boy's name. "Eleryc. Eleryc.,"Eleryc replied. " Eleryc? It's nice to meet you.,"supergirl said. "What about you? I don't believe you told me your name.,"Eleryc asked. "Oh. Sorry. My real name is Kara Zor El, but most people know me as Supergirl. You can call me Kara, just don't call me that in public or when fighting villains.,"Supergirl replied. The Saiyan nodded. Artemis then asked if he had anywhere to stay and where he was from. The saiyan replied by telling the two girls that he was from another universe, a different dimension. So he told them that he didn't currently have anywhere to stay. Hearing this, Artemis decided that they needed to do something about this. She told him to come with them when they met up with the other members so they could determine what to do about him. The saiyan simply nodded and followed them without any kind of hesitation. This impressed the two girls that he'd come so willingly with them when he was easily powerful enough to wipe both of them out without much effort. They both got the feeling that he hadn't even shown anywhere close to his full power, that he was hiding a massive amount of his power and was keeping it in reserve.

Elsewhere with the rest of the Young Justice League (formerly the Teen Titans)

Robin(damian Wayne), Raven, Beast Boy, Superboy, miss Martian, bumblebee, Nightwing, Speedy( red arrow), Starfire, Aqualad, Zatanna, and Cyborg all arrived at the shore bank of the Manhattan river. They all saw what looked like a clone of Supergirl badly bruised burned and bloody from something. "What do you think happened to her Nightwing?," Starfire asked. Nightwing shook his head and answered her. "I have no idea Starfire. I wish I knew.,"Nightwing answered. "What do you think we should do with her?,"Beast boy asked. "Well...I say we leave her here for the big guys.,"Cyborg said. Everyone agreed and took her out of the water and cleaned her injuries for the most part before heading back to their hq. While they headed back to their headquarters, they couldn't help but wonder what exactly the dark colored beam of light was about. They could only wonder. It wasn't very far along that they noticed a young Teenager with hair shaped like a palm tree and black eyes wearing an orange Gi with the kanji for Kame on it. He had light blue wristbands, a dark blue undershirt, a matching belt, and cyan blue boots (similar to Goku's Resurrection F outfit). There was a giant stone block like being about to crush an innocent girl when the boy rushed in and saved her. The same boy then put to fingers to his forehead and teleported behind the statue like being known as cynder block. The young teen swiftly kicked it in the back, then hammered it in the gut causing the villain to double over in pain. Starfire came to the forefront and watched as the boy then began to outflank the villain by overwhelming him with his speed while delivering very quick, but very powerful and precise blows. Cynder block began to grow tired, because he couldn't catch the Teen boy no matter how hard he tried. Cynder then found himself being launched into the air by a powerful kick. He couldn't move, he was in so much pain and all because of this Teenager boy. The said teen then began to chant something while he cupped his hands. "Ka...me….ha...me...Ha!," the boy yelled as he thrust his arms forward creating a large pillar like beam of white blue light. There was nothing left of the villain, just dust marks from where he once stood. The teen wobbled and eventually fell to the ground unconscious, but not before Starfire rushed in and caught him. The white aura that surrounded the boy dissipated as he fell into unconsciousness. Starfire checked his vitals and was relieved that he was still breathing, but this teenaged boy was in pretty bad shape. The young Justice League team agreed that they'd interrogate him when he awoke again, but after they took him to their base to heal his injuries. This saiyan was none other than Son Goten, the second born son of the legendary Son Goku. Somehow or another, he'd been sent to this universe by the God of Destruction Beerus just moments before their universe was ultimately destroyed. Goten had lost everything, his brother Gohan, his sister in law Videl and his niece Pan, his mother, all of his friends, including his best friend Trunks who was almost like another brother to him, Vegeta, piccolo, and finally his father...Goku. Although he wasn't sure if Pan had been killed or not, everyone he knew and loved was Gone, all wiped from existence by the Future Zeno Sama because their universe lost in the final match of the multiverse tournament. Beerus had introduced Goten to God Ki like he did with his father Goku. Goten had recently mastered Super Saiyan God and had just tapped into the power of Super Saiyan Blue at 17 years old. He was going to ask his father for training when he was spared and sent to another universe. Goten had a feeling that Pan wasn't dead but was alive somewhere on this other earth in another universe. He was 17 in his world but time probably fast forwarded for him so he was probably about 26 years old, due to the side effects of dimensional travel. Goten didn't look a day over 18 though, Pan had now become a feisty 15 year old girl with a quarter of her blood coming from a saiyan. It was only natural that she and Goten aged slower than most humans, they had enough saiyan blood in them to tap into the saiyan genes of staying in their youthful prime for a long time. All that aside, Goten would be in for quite the greeting when he woke up.

With a certain apprentice of Aquaman

A dark skinned teen with blue eyes and slits for breathing gills on his neck, looked over an unconscious girl. The girl had very beautiful black hair, a red Gi with a black undershirt, red pants and a black belt to match the Gi, gray gloves that were cut off at the fingers, and red shoes (I know this look is different but since she's Goku's granddaughter I figured she'd wanna dress more like Goku). Aqualad saw that the girl was in pretty bad shape, but he still couldn't help but wonder how such a beautiful young girl could've been injured so badly. He picked her up bridal style and headed back to the others intent on meeting them at Young Justice headquarters.

Back with Artemis, SuperGirl, and Eleryc

The two blond heroines arrived back at Young Justice hq and were abruptly greeted by the other young heroes. Speedy, Beast Boy, Super Boy, miss Martian, nightwing, Starfire, Bumblebee, cyborg, Raven, Robin( damian Wayne) Stargirl, Zatanna, and now Aqualad and Captain Atom all met supergirl, Artemis, and the stranger. They all looked at the stranger with puzzled expressions before Artemis explained to them who Eleryc was. "Oh, so you're the one who defeated Karas lookalike then?," A dark skinned girl in a bee costume asked. The Saiyan nodded and then stepped forward to introduce himself. "My name is Eleryc and as Artemis explained to you already, I am a saiyan.,"Eleryc replied. The females then asked him how he came to metropolis. Eleryc answered them by telling them that he came from the distant future, some 200 years into the future to be exact. All of them were shocked except for Ms Martian, who had already read Eleryc's mind because he allowed her to. He told about how in the near future there would be a catastrophic event that would basically leave metropolis and much of the rest of the world in ruins. " I came from THAT future, so I came to stop the one who will become the harbinger for these dark turn of events. That someone is DeathStroke or "slade" if I remember correctly. Also the Barbaric savages known for killing men, the Amazonians are responsible for this as well. Their queen plays a key part in this, which is why I have to stop her.," Eleryc said seriously with a dark expression. "What, Wonder Woman's people have a part in this?," Supergirl asked. The saiyan nodded. He explained how in his future the Amazons were tricked and some beings known as the makaioshin or "Dark Gods" in their language. The Dark Gods would ruin the earth by deceiving the amazons into killing all of the male super heroes under the guise of them not being necessary. When these dark deities came, no one was powerful enough among the remaining heroes to stop them, humanity was driven to the point of extinction by the dark gods. The leader of these Dark or "Nega Gods " was especially powerful, his name was Syrou. There was also the Demon God, Demigra, who had long been thought to have been killed. He was the sorcerer of the group. Eleryc warned them that Slade or DeathStroke would be ordered to contact Trigun, the evil interdemensional demon who would summon the Nega Gods to the earth to destroy humanity.

It was just then that Goten had awoken and heard the conversation. " isn't the destroyer God alive in your time?," the Demisaiyan asked. "Unfortunately, no he's long since been dead in my time. Killed by one of the most Dangerous Nega Gods, Zamasu.,"Eleryc replied. Goten frowned upon hearing that name. Zamasu… or Goku black…. "How do you know about Black?,"Goten asked. Eleryc sighed in sadness of what he'd have to say. Luckily Kara had gone to get something from another room and wasn't in the room at the moment. "Well Goten, that's because...unfortunately..I was born as his Reincarnation.,"Eleryc said sadly. This shocked Goten. The guy who was so nice to him after he woke up was the reincarnation of the evil scumbag from mirai trunks ' timeline that stole his dad's body and started killing humans after finishing off all of the Gods? He couldn't believe it, Eleryc was the evil Kaioshin Zamasu from universe 10's rebirth? Everyone was in shock over this news, including Pan who had just woken up. "Well..now you know why my Ki is Black when I power up, it's because of the Ki from Zamasu that was placed inside me from birth.,"Eleryc explained. He did assure Goten that he was not the same as Goku black, despite being his reincarnation. This seemed to cheer Goten up a little bit. Unknown to them a certain camera/audio feed caught every word of his.

Up in space at the watch tower

Batman, , Superman, wonder woman, GL, The two hawks: Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Martian manhunter, and the flash were all holding a meeting to discuss what they heard about this newcomer who'd saved supergirl. They were all nervous. If this guy really did have power rivaling that of Gods, there's be no way to defeat him if he went rogue. "What do you think we should do superman?,"Captain Marvel asked. The man of steel was hesitant at first, but eventually answered. "I think we should meet with this teen named Eleryc first before thinking he's a threat.," Superman said. Everyone nodded, except for Batman who thought they should be planning how to restrain him even if he hadn't done anything wrong yet. The League's meeting adjourned after that. Martian Manhunter contacted his niece M'gann and informed her of the league's decision regarding the saiyan. He also told her to keep an eye on him just to appease Batman. She agreed albeit hesitantly, she didn't really see why Batman didn't at least stay optimistic about Eleryc. The saiyan just said he wouldn't hurt anyone. So what was the problem?

With Kara/ supergirl

Kara had just gone into the other room to change into her casual attire. However when she came back into the main room, she saw everyone had a look of shock as well as bewilderment on their faces as they stared at Eleryc. Was it something he said? She didn't know. She did notice that the two unconscious people were up a young man with a palm tree shaped hair do and a beautiful black haired teen girl who had similar eyes as the man. "Uh..hey guys what's with the long faces?," Kara asked awkwardly as she entered the room. "Oh supergirl. It's uh...nothing you need to worry about.,"Aqualad replied snapping out of the stupor he was in after hearing Eleryc's story of who he was. The rest decided to keep what Eleryc said a secret from supergirl because they all knew that despite only knowing him for a few hours, that she was the closest one to him. So the chances that supergirl would take the news quite hard were very high if they told her what Eleryc said. Kara didn't really get why everyone was acting so weird, but she chose to put it in the back of her mind for now. She did overhear that the names of the two people who woke up were Goten and Pan. She started chatting to the girl members of the young Justice team as everything seemed to return to normal, but she could tell that the air of everyone surrounding Eleryc, the boy who saved her life, was tense. She would talk to him later though after some training with the Amazonian warriors of Themyscira.

With Eleryc he was sparring with Goten and Pan when the three of them noticed Kara going somewhere. They find out that she was traveling to Themyscira to train with wonder woman. Eleryc told Goten and Pan that he'd meet up with them later after finding out what Supergirl was up to. Rather than follow her on foot to the island, Eleryc used instant transmission to appear just above the island but high enough to where he wouldn't be spotted. The Saiyan saw the Kryptonian arrive as she began training with her sister warriors. He watched intently. For some reason he was oddly drawn to the blond haired Kryptonian, because he found himself coming to watch her train nearly everyday.

With Kara

After Kara finished training for the day, she knew that someone was nearby and watching her. She wasn't sure what their motives were though… which made her abit wary. Kara tried searching with her x ray vision to see who was watching her but she failed to locate whoever was watching her. "Whoever's watching me is doing an awfully good job of hiding their presence and energy. I feel like it's someone i met recently, wonder who it could be?,"Kara asked to no one in particular. Her training partner at the time, Lyla, noticed that Kara was abit distracted by something as she kept looking towards the sky. "Um...Kara? Is there something the matter?," The young Amazon sister warrior asked the blond haired Kryptonian. "Huh? Oh no, I just felt as if someone I know is watching me is all.,"Kara replied absentmindedly as she and Lyla went back to training.

With Wonder woman

Wonder Woman saw this exchange between the two girls. However, she wasn't so easily fooled. She'd heard about the black haired boy with a green and yellow earring hanging from his right ear that had just appeared out of nowhere and saved Kara and Artemis. The only suggestion that made any sense to her was if that same boy was watching her training but was somehow concealing himself. That's when she felt it, she was sure she sensed some very odd feeling energy. The seasoned Amazon hero then knew who it was that was in the area. It seemed as if the mysterious boy who'd saved Kara was waiting until the Kryptonian and her training partner were out of sight and range to feel his energy and purposely let wonder woman pick up on his Ki once he was sure they'd left the area. But, why would he do that? It didn't make sense. Only one way to find out. "You can come out now kid, I know you're around here.,"Wonder woman said in a very direct tone. As if on cue, the boy with the black hair and the Grey Gi materialized in front of the amazon. "I do appreciate you waiting until no one was around, wonder woman.," the Saiyan said. She nodded as if to reply a "you're welcome, I guess" to his comment. "What are you doing on Themyscira? You know this island is normally off limits to males.,"The Amazon asked. "I figured as much. I just came to see of Kara was getting any stronger, that's all. Sad to say, this training won't be enough to prepare her for what's coming.," Eleryc replied. "Are you saying my training is inadequate?,"Wonder woman asked abit furious. "N-no, not exactly. I don't just mean your training specifically, but rather the League's training Kara in general won't be enough.,"Eleryc replied. "Well then, I suppose you have a better idea? Something that won't hinder the girl's progress?,"Wonder woman asked accusingly. "Yes I do actually. There's a place I know of that can fit an entire years worth of training into a single day. And the best part about it is that Kara will be surrounded by the essence and energy of Deities. Godly Ki, in other words. She may be able to obtain the Kryptonian equivalent of the Super Saiyan God transformation while she trains. If I was to train with her, she'd be able to tap into it.,"the saiyan explained. The amazon hero understood, she welcomed the idea. "You'll have to confront superman, I've got a feeling that he won't like this.,"wonder woman said. The saiyan nodded, but then proceeded to tell Wonder Woman one last thing before he was leaving the area. "Oh, one last thing. I need your opinion on something, Wonder Woman.,"Eleryc said. Wonder woman nodded and decided to listen. "Training Kara isn't the only reason I came to watch her. We've maybe known each other for a few days, but for some odd reason I feel strangely drawn to her. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I just can't seem to leave her alone. I want to be friends with her but, I'm not sure if she'd be open to it or not.,"Eleryc said. "Nonsense, Eleryc I'm sure she'd be more than happy to be your friend. Although to be honest, I think she may think of you as more than just a friend though..,"Wonder woman replied with a smile. "Thank you Wonder Woman, I guess I'll be going now.,"Eleryc replied as he put his index finger and his middle finger to his forehead and vanished into thin air. The amazon was abit surprised by this, and jumped back. "That boy… He sure is full of surprises," Wonder woman said aloud before walking away from the area and back towards the training arena. Unknown to them was that a certain Red haired amazon warrior overheard wonder woman's conversation with the black haired boy. She was now intent on beating up Kara so bad that she'd have no choice but to stay on Themyscira and train with the Amazons. She'd make sure that boy would regret trying to train Kara.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2- Saiyan and Kryptonian

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. So after some thought, I have decided that I'm going to pair Goten with Blackfire because I want their ages to be somewhat similar. To make up for that, Blackfire will be a bit older than she was in Teen Titans. Also I've narrowed down Pan's pairing between Beast Boy and Aqualad. It would make a little more sense to pair her with Aqualad, cause he didn't really have anyone like that in Young Justice but I also like Pan being with Beast Boy because that actually could be kinda cool if they do end up together and have kids. Their kids would have the powers of a super saiyan and Beast Boy's shape shifting into animals ability. Of course it could be cool also to have an atlantean with the powers of a super saiyan and that of an atlantean. Of course, I've been made aware that Aqualad/Kaldur kinda had a little snippet of a thing with Rocket, I believe it was? The African American looking girl that came to the young justice league later on. (Don't remember if that was rocket or not, I think it was.) So I'm leaning a little more towards pairing Pan up with Beast Boy. Then there are the obvious ones such as Nightwing and Starfire, Kid Flash and Artemis, miss Martian and Superboy. There may be a few others I'm missing but I won't cover those really, because I'm focusing on the main 3 pairings that involve this story's 3 main characters (Eleryc, Goten, and Pan). Oh, one last thing will be that I will make Blackfire into a hero, of course she'll start out as a villain. Blackfire will be the Vegeta like character in this story where she'll start out evil, but will eventually turn good over time. Her meeting Goten will help change her faster than she would normally. Well, without further ado enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2- Saiyan and Kryptonian

Themyscira- 3 days after Eleryc and Wonder woman's conversation

Batman, Superman, and the Green Lantern all watched on from near the seats in a colosseum type area. Kara picked up her blade as she was preparing to fight a practice match with a red haired amazon warrior whose name was also Artemis. They stood across from each other and glared daggers at one another as they prepared themselves to duke it out in this training match. Diana/wonder woman walked to just outside the small ring where Kara and Artemis stood apart from each other. "Begin!", she shouted. Kara then rushed her opponent and did a quick top to bottom slash with her sword, it was blocked by Artemis as she pressed the attack on Kara. She weaved and blocked up,down, left, right, in front, and behind her. Kara parried an attack and went on the offensive with a series of quick stabs at Artemis, who managed to block all of them. Artemis then went in for an attack as she ducked under Karas blade and slashed across. Fortunately, Kara was ready for that and blocked it. She was mainly on the defensive while Artemis went after her full bore, before exchanging blows with Kara. She was intent on crushing Kara, so she'd be too embarrassed to even think about leaving the island. The two girls attacked, blocked, then attacked each other again several times before Kara's sword ended up getting knocked away while she was knocked to the ground. Before Kara could get up and retrieve her sword, Artemis was in front of her ready to deliver the finishing blow. Artemis smirked before raising her sword above her head to deliver the final blow. "Now prepare yoursel-,"Artemis said to Kara before she was abruptly grabbed by the wrist by superman. "Don't touch her.,"Superman said venomously. "Ugh! Kal, you didn't have to interrupt you know! She wasn't going to hurt me.,"Kara said angrily. Superman tried defending himself but failed as wonder woman interrupted him by telling him that it was in his best interest to continue to let Kara train here. "Keep an open mind, will you?,"Wonder woman tried to convince superman. "You said keep an open mind. Well I've kept an open mind, and she's been here for long enough. Kara belongs in metropolis with me.,"superman said. "Um excuse me, do i not get a say in this? First you let them take me here Kal, then suddenly you're not ok with it?,"Kara asked upset. "I'm sorry, of course you have a say in this. It's just you've been here on Themyscira for 3 months, you don't know what the world has to offer you Kara.,"Superman said trying to reason with his cousin. "And you're saying this as if there's no one better to decide what's best for me?!,"Kara asked angered. "Well, who better to decide what's best for you?,"Superman asked. "Me, that's who. From now on, I decide what's best for myself Kal.,"Kara said as she stormed off and away from her cousin. But just before she completely left the area, someone she didn't expect to see showed up. The person she least expected to see was Eleryc, who appeared out of nowhere pretty much.

Everyone turned to the newcomer who'd just arrived by instant Transmission. The 19 year old looking Saiyan walked forward as everyone got a good look at him, even Kara who'd seen him before. "Hold on there Kara, before you leave would you mind if I had a suggestion to solve your dilemma?,"Eleryc asked. Kara stopped and listened to him. Whenever he stared back at her, for some reason her heart would flutter. "What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird when he's around?,"Kara mentally asked herself. "Alright, go ahead.,"she said. "Just what are you suggesting?,"Batman asked. "Oh not much, I would just train her in a place where you can do a year's worth of training in a single day. Best part about this place is, we'll be surrounded by Godly Ki or the energy of the Gods. She'll be able to tap into the potential of Kryptonians which is a transformation equivalent to the saiyan's Super Saiyan God transformation.,"Eleryc explained. "The equivalent of a Super Saiyan God?,"wonder woman asked. "Yes. Back in my timeline, I trained with my universes God of destruction. The God of Destruction was a Kryptonian named Superboy Prime. You could unlock that form too superman, if you had the proper training. I believe the form is called Golden Kryptonian if I recall correctly.,"Eleryc explained. "Wait, God of Destruction?,"Superman asked. Eleryc nodded, so there was such a thing as destroyer gods after all. "Why should we believe your powerful enough to train her any better than we can? Personally I don't see it.,"Artemis the red haired amazon warrior spat back hoping to intimidate this man who dared to take away a sister warrior. Her threats were just ignored by the saiyan, who instead of feeling intimidated decided to silence her as well as show the rest of the league how strong he was exactly. "Not powerful enough eh? Artemis, was it? I'll show you how powerful I really am then.,"Eleryc said as he smirked at the red haired amazonian. He clenched his fists and got into a horse riding looking stance and began to yell as his power increased. The saiyan's yell was a low growl at first, but then it began to get deeper as his power rose. As Eleryc's power rose, the ground began to crack and then shake as several rocks were lifted from the ground. The earth then began to quake violently as lightning pulsated off of the saiyan. A golden yellow aura burst forth and surrounded Eleryc, while his hair fluctuated from being spiky Blond and glowing to just his normal black colored hair. His eyes were changing too, they were changing from black to a hard teal green. Once his eyes changed to the hard teal green, his hair spiked upwards after a bolt of lightning shook the ground as a huge golden aura exploded changing his black hair to a very bright golden blond. "HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!," Eleryc yelled with a final shout after his hair changed to a golden blond. Eleryc was now a super Saiyan as he finished transformorming. "Well? Am I powerful enough now?,"Eleryc asked in a much deeper voice. "Wha- what are y-you?! I've never seen or felt power like that before!,"Artemis said quivering from Eleryc's power. The saiyan chuckled a little darkly before responding to the bewildered amazon warrior. "This is a super saiyan. Unfortunately, I can't go into the God form right now because I'd risk destroying the entire island if I did.,"Eleryc replied as he lifted his hands while talking. "What the-?! God form, you're joking right?,"Artemis scoffed. Eleryc chuckled darkly again, effectively putting Superman, wonder woman, and Batman all on guard. (When he chuckles darkly, that's the Goku black side of Eleryc's persona coming forth) "Am I now? Hyaaahhhh!," Eleryc asked as he powered up encased by a dark aura mixed with the Golden one from the super saiyan. "That light surrounding him… That's the energy of the Gods! I can feel it, Eleryc is telling the truth.,"Wonder Woman said. "Wait, are you sure Diana?,"Superman asked. "Positive, Clark.,"Wonder woman/Diana replied looking at the man of steel straight in the eyes. Superman could tell that wonder woman was serious, she had a certain way she looked at you when she was serious. Kara was flabbergasted to say the least, she had no idea that Eleryc was this powerful. And as far as she could tell, Eleryc was still holding back a ton of power. Perhaps training with Eleryc could be fruitful after all. If it could make her even half as strong as Eleryc, it would be well worth it. Having power was good and all, knowing when to control it…(and to such a degree like Eleryc was able to) was another thing entirely. Even so, Kara was willing to bet that Eleryc, the boy who saved her, would make a much better teacher than the Justice league ever could in training her how to control her powers. With this in mind, Kara already made her decision. She would go with Eleryc, whether Kal liked it or not. "Well Kara, what's your decision?,"Wonder woman asked. She thought for a split second before answering, her mind was made up. "I'll go with Eleryc. Not because I don't want to around the league cause I do, it's just…,"Kara started and continued. "You want to repay Eleryc for saving you, don't you Kara?,"Wonder woman asked. Kara couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks when asked about the reason why she wanted to go with Eleryc. While repaying him was part of the reason, that wasn't the entire reason. "Yes. And he's been nothing but kind to me and considerate of my personal feelings. I feel that I owe him at least this much.,"Kara replied. "Absolutely not. Whatever training this boy can give you, the league can give you even more so. You belong here with us, not with this monkey of a boy.,"superman replied. Before he could take a step forward to grab Kara, he was hit by an enormous invisible force and found himself being grabbed by the neck in the hands of the aforementioned Saiyan. "Call me monkey one more time Kryptonian and you're dead! I dont appreciate your berating my own race, pull that stunt again and I'll personally put you in your place and rearrange your face!," the saiyan replied with venom in his voice. Eleryc then dropped the man of steel and fased in front of Batman. "And don't even think of trying to inhibit me, because it won't work.,"Eleryc added to his monologue. The Dark Knight just glared at him which did little to even faze the Saiyan. Superman was shocked to see how much power and speed the boy had, he hadn't even seen him move at all. When Eleryc had hit him, for once it had actually really hurt. "Well Kara, if you're ready we'd better get going.,"Eleryc said to the female Kryptonian. Kara told him that she just had to quickly grab a few things before leaving, so she sped off to gather her few belongings. Once Kara left to get her things for the journey, Eleryc once again confronted superman after dropping his super Saiyan form. "I suggest you don't call me monkey, Kryptonian. I never liked being called that, it would do yourself some good to listen to me. Unless you really want to get beaten to a bloody pulp, I suggest never calling me or any other Saiyan that under any circumstances.,"Eleryc told him. Superman wasn't fazed by what the Saiyan said as he scowled at him. "I've never seen you fight Eleryc. What makes you so sure you can train Kara better than the league can?,"Superman asked skeptically. Eleryc saw this one coming, he'd have to educate another arrogant hero who thought they were better than himself. "You want me to show you? Fine, I'll show you how. Be warned, I'm alot faster than I look.,"Eleryc said as he slipped into the kame stance that he was taught by the voice in his mind. The Kryptonian was abit confused at the Saiyan's stance because he'd never seen one like that before. "What an odd stance.. No matter, the stance won't matter when I break him so Kara will have to stay and be trained by the league.,"Superman thought to himself. "Tch! He's underestimating me, I can tell by the smug look on his face. He plans to overwhelm me with that strength of his, but all those slow and bulky power packed moves slow him down. I'll show him what true speed is.,"Eleryc told himself. The two rushed towards each other show each other up. Sure enough, the Saiyan was right about superman because superman did exactly like he thought he would do.

Superman was getting agitated, he threw every punch and kick he could think of, but he couldn't seem to land even the tiniest hit on the Saiyan because he kept dodging. He decided to try increase the speed of his punches and kicks so he could deal some damage to the saiyan. Once again however, Eleryc just weaved around his attacks and even blocked some of them with very minimal effort. It was as if he was just blocking the blows casually and half heartedly without even really trying, the boy was toying with him! The rest of the league, including Batman and Wonder Woman were shocked at what was happening. Superman's attacks were like a blur to them, and yet here this teenager was blocking them like they were the slowest thing on earth and without very much effort on his part. The man of steel couldn't even land a hit on the Saiyan, he was a slippery one with how he managed to easily dodge and block all of Superman's attacks. To say the league was flabbergasted would be an understatement, they'd never seen someone be to do what this boy was doing to superman. "Seriously? That's all you got? If that's all, then.. You're too weak!,"Eleryc said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared kicking superman in the gut very hard. He then fazed behind the Kryptonian and swept his legs out from under him before delivering a hard knee to the stomach and a punch to the face. Eleryc fazed behind superman again and delivered a quick, but powerful chop to his head knocking superman to the ground and creating a small dent in the earth as the ground was cracked beneath him. "And you're supposed to be the strongest of the league? I'm sorry but you're far too weak to train Kara, superman. You'll be in trouble when the Dark Gods come calling with as weak as you are right now. If you want to have even the slightest chance against them, come to the room of Spirit & Time if you dare.,"Eleryc said as he dusted himself off. "On top of that, you're too slow. Big and powerful muscles are good and all, but if your opponent has any kind of speed then all the power in the world won't matter. You'll be outmatched by pure speed, like I just did to you there. Your power is impressive superman, but it won't do you any good if you can't keep up with your opponent's speed.,"Eleryc said to him. Just then is when Kara came back, she returned in time to see her cousin on the ground and breathing heavily. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Eleryc who said he'd explain later. She accepted his answer for now and placed her hand on his shoulder. The Saiyan put two fingers to his forehead as the two of them disappeared a split second later into thin air.

With Goten and Starfire

Goten was currently sparring with Starfire, when a thought occurred to him. Why not take pan and the team to that place to train? It was a stroke of genius, they'd get way stronger there than staying and using the league's silly training methods. He abruptly stopped his spar with Starfire who noticed something was on his mind. "Goten? Is something the matter?," the Tamranean with green eyes and reddish auburn hair asked. "No nothing Starfire, I just had a brilliant idea is all. Tell Nightwing to gather the team in here. I'll tell you all my idea when all the team is assembled, I'm going to grab Pan real fast. I'll meet you guys back in here in about 10 minutes.,"Goten replied as he ran out of the training room to go find his niece. "Ok..that was a little weird. I wonder what Goten's idea is? Guess we'll all find out soon.,"Starfire told herself before leaving to grab her other teammates who'd joined the young justice league when the Teen Titans disbanded. She went to grab the others too. Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy, Raven, Beetle, Zatanna, Artemis, Speedy, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Rocket, KF(Kid Flash), captain atom, and Aqualad were all going to want to hear Goten's idea as much as she would. Starfire found Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl all together like they normally were and told them to get to the training room after Nightwing called the rest of the team. "Is something up Starfire?,"Batgirl asked. "Nothing much, Goten just has an idea he wants the team to hear.,"Starfire replied. "An idea? You know what it is?,"Robin (damian Wayne) asked. Starfire shook her head and said she had no clue but that Goten wanted all of the team to hear it first before making a decision about it. Nightwing called the rest of the young justice league team into the training room where they all gathered to wait on Goten.

15 minutes later

Goten and Pan walked into the room where the rest of the team was waiting so Goten could give them an idea of his. Pan wasn't sure what her uncle had in mind, so she decided to just listen to him as he spoke. "Ahem!," Goten said as he cleared his throat. Everyone turned and looked at him as he prepared to speak. "So Goten tell us, what's this idea of yours?,"zatanna asked. "Well… in order to properly prepare for the threat Eleryc said is coming to the earth, I can take us somewhere that we can all get as strong as we would in a full year with km the span of a single day.,"Goten said. "A place where you can train for a full year in a single day?," Powergirl asked. Goten nodded. "Does such a place really exist?,"zatanna asked. "It does. It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or otherwise known as The Room of Spirit and Time.,"Goten answered. The team was abit confused until Goten silenced them by explaining what he meant. "What I mean is we won't get any stronger by training the way the league does. We need a different and faster method of training.,"Goten explained. The team was still confused because training they the league did was all they knew, so this was different for them. That's when Pan spoke up. Everyone's attention was on Pan now. "I think uncle Goten is right. The way the league's training and having us train it'll be years until we're strong enough to face the dark Gods. And years is time we don't have. We have maybe a year, but no more than that before they arrive. So I say we go with Goten's idea, that way we'll be ready by the time they get here.,"Pan said. The team looked at each other, they looked ready to agree but there was just one thing stopping them. The League….or more specifically, Batman and Superman. They were sure the rest of the league would be fine with it, just not those two. "Great idea Goten but..the league, they'd never approve of it.,"Superboy answered. "You mean Batman and superman wouldn't, the rest of the league I'm sure would approve of it. Those two are way too stubborn, they don't think there's anyone out there stronger than them. Especially that superman, that guy needs an ego check. And last time a checked Saiyans were stronger than he is. All of you guys are stronger than he is i think, or least you have the potential to surpass him. I do need to take Pan though. She may be a super saiyan, but that won't be enough, not against the dark Gods.,"Goten replied. " Wait uncle Goten, what do you mean a super saiyan won't be enough? Are they really that powerful?,"Pan asked. Goten nodded grimly, he knew the rest if the team and Pan herself wouldn't survive unless Pan became a super saiyan God. And the only way she could become one is if he trained her himself.

"How will we stop them then?"

"Simple. There's one way to stop them."

"Which is?"

"Pan, you have to become a super saiyan god."

"What?! Goten, are you crazy?! Pan's not ready for that training!"

"Then how do you suggest she trains to be one?"

"Well.. I -"

Artemis couldn't finish her thought as she ran out of room for argument. The rest of the team knew Goten was right, but they didn't want Pan to go it alone.

"If you don't mind Goten, I'd like to come with you two.", Aqualad responded.

"Aqualad...you know, why don't a few of you come with us?"

"Yeah that's a great idea! But who's going to watch the hideout?"

"Wouldn't want the league to get suspicious seeing no one here."

"That's why a few of you stay behind for now and then we rotate after a few hours."

The others agreed, this would work in their favor. This would be the first rotation they'd go with: Aqualad, Blue beetle, and Zatanna would go with Pan and Goten first for a few hours. Then they'd switch out with Nightwing, Starfire, and Beastboy. That second group would then rotate with another group comprised of Raven, Artemis, Robin, powergirl, Miss Martian, and superboy. The rest of the team agreed with this lineup, so they listened to Goten. "alright Aqualad, Beetle, Zatanna you guys come with us. They'll switch out with the rest of you in a few hours."Goten said. The rest of the young justice team nodded as they waved bye to Goten, Pan, Aqualad, blue beetle, and Zatanna as they left for the hyperbolic time chamber.

Inside the time chamber with Eleryc and Kara

Boom! the room shook because this was the result of Kara training with Eleryc, the boy who'd saved her life and was slowly capturing her heart. Not that Eleryc had any clue as to how Kara felt about him. He was a bit dense when it came to girl's feelings, but he wasn't stupid. He had taken notice of Kara's odd behavior around him and was smart enough to know that something was definitely going on. He'd been training Kara for about a few months in time chamber time, and in those few months she'd already grown powerful enough to keep up with a Super Saiyan 3 and just the other day Super Saiyan God. After a strenuous workout, Kara was now trying to catch her breath. "You're ok Kara, aren't you?", Eleryc asked. The blond haired kryptonian nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine Eleryc. Just need a breather is all, you certainly stick to your word. You said you weren't going to be easy on me, so not sure why I expected this training to be like when Kal or miss Diana were training me. You're a much better teacher than they are. You are very rough with me, but you also tell me that I can do this. I just wanted to say thanks Eleryc.," Kara replied. "Heh, you know you're alright Kara. But don't start thanking me yet, you're training is far from over despite how quickly you've improved.," the Saiyan responded. "Wait, what do you mean by that?," Kara asked. Eleryc smirked before responding again. "I said I would train you for a year in here, right?," Eleryc asked. Kara nodded. "Well, it's only been about half a year in here. That means we have 6 more months in here left to train. However, since you've mastered Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan God...i figured you'd like something a bit more challenging. Like this! Haaaaahhh! (transforms into his super Saiyan rose form) Well?,"Eleryc asked. Kara simply smirked at him, half out of amusement and half out of thanks. Supergirl knew that she'd have a long road ahead of her before she reached Eleryc's level, but she'd get to know him better at least.

End chapter

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter next one focuses on Goten and Pan mainly. So see ya next chapter!


	3. Rogue Tamaranean and Saiyan

Hey there everyone, I know it's been awhile since I updated but worry not.. your requests have been heard! I've just been super busy lately and haven't had time to update any of my stories recently until a few days ago. There is a poll up on who I should pair Goten and Pan with, feel free to vote and i'll take a look at the results. Until the I feel I have the final result I won't have a definite pairing for Goten or Pan yet, so i'll just focus on the main pairing with Kara/Supergirl x Eleryc until then. Anyways, enough of that, on to the story!

Chapter 3- Rogue Tamaranean and Saiyan

Somewhere in the deep realms of Space

On a remote planet not far from Tamaran, a light skin and Black haired Tamaranean laid on a bench inside a jail cell. This Tamaranean was Blackfire, the older sister of Starfire. Blackfire was a well known criminal in the Galaxy and has been caught and escaped from prison many times.

However after her most recent debacle on her home planet, she's been stuck in this particular jail cell for years. It's been 15 years since she last saw Space on her own, that came after Starfire defeated her when she attempted to make her sister marry a very slimy alien ruler from a neighboring planet.

She was still a bit angered by the fact that starfire defeated her then. But she also wondered or found herself wondering how her little sister was doing. What had she been up to all this time? Where did she live? Did she find anyone to settle down with? All these questions were swimming around in Blackfire's mind.

To get her mind off of these thoughts, she just did what she had been doing for the last 15 years. She trained her mind and body inside her prison cell. Everything was normal as it could be considering that the people of the planet she was on were housing a galactic criminal who was recently sentenced to exile that was to begin in a few minutes.

But out of nowhere, there was a giant quake and when Blackfire looked down she was free of her chains. She relished the chance at freedom, but something didn't feel right about her sudden freedom. It was quiet,...too quiet.

She walked out towards where the rest of the prison should have been, but.. It was gone. The prison that held her for 15 years was nothing but smoldering embers with the bodies of the guards strewn everywhere in bloody heaps.

"Odd, I don't remember everything being like this."

She looked around, not a single sign of life anywhere. The only thing she found was Death and destruction, and it was everywhere. The Rogue Tamaranean suddenly felt a very powerful presence behind her, so she whipped around and slid into a defensive stance. What awaited her was not what she was expecting..

The being behind Blackfire had white hair, and eyes that were a very cold hazel color with black surrounding it where the white of the eye would be.

" Who are you?"

" Who am I? I'm the reason you're free rogue Tamaranean. My name is Xicor and i'm a God who's part of the Makaioshin"

"Makaioshin? Yeah, like I buy that."

"You're in denial, surely you can tell. Can you not feel my power?"

" Alright fine, you got me there. One question though,... are you responsible for whatever happened here?"

The giant of a man nodded yes, indicating that he did something to Kill everyone other than her around the prison.

"I see.", she responded.

The Evil Saiyan smirked at the Tamaranean's response. He'd heard that she was tough and had a bit of a score to settle with her sister who was currently on earth, he could use that.

"Before you take off, I heard that there are two very powerful new heroes on earth. Supposedly both are young males who are quite strong, interested?"

This caught Blackfire's attention, it had been awhile since she fought a strong opponent (and a male one for that matter) so of course she was interested. Blackfire wouldn't admit it, but she always wondered what it was like to be in a relationship with a strong male. In that way, she was jealous of her sister because she wanted to be in a relationship like her sister was in too.

"The new hero's names are Eleryc and Goten, i've heard."

"Tell me where they're at and you've got yourself a deal."

"One is on the lookout currently, and the other is in Metropolis. I assume you want the second one, yes?"

Blackfire simply nodded to answer his question. Xicor gave Blackfire Goten's location as he freed her from her bonds. Blackfire quickly took off after boarding her spaceship and headed towards earth. Xicor chuckled to himself as he and the other makaioshin were nearing earth, it would only be a matter of time now.

" Better hope you and your little friends are ready, Saiyans. Cause time is running out for you all."

Back on earth with Superman and the league just before the arrival of Kara and Eleryc

Superman stood there tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his cousin and several members of the team to get back. He was more annoyed than anything with the young saiyan, who'd recently arrived in Metropolis. Diana/ Wonder Woman was still trying to convince superman to calm down. Superman didn't have to wait very long, due to Kara and Eleryc appearing by Instant Transmission. He was about to give Eleryc a piece of his mind when he noticed him. Eleryc was bigger, a lot bigger than he remembered the Saiyan being before. He also noticed that Kara was a bit more built herself and a little taller.

"Kara? Is that you?"

"Hm? Oh hey Kal, sorry for making you wait so long."

"Training took abit longer than we expected, but it was plenty fruitful as you'll soon see."

"Eleryc, I'll be leaving for the base for a little while. I'll meet you later, ok?"

"Heh, go do what you need to Kara. I'll wait, Kryptonian."

Kara smiled brightly at him as she turned around to fly off towards mount justice. Before she did, she stopped and faced Eleryc to ask him something she forgot to. Eleryc raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she stopped and was facing and walking towards him.

"Something the matter, Kara?"

"Um.. it-it's nothing r-really.. just…"

"Just what?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"That's what this is about? Don't worry. Yes we are, I don't break my word so easily."

"Y-you mean it?"

" Come on, Kara. We didn't go through all that training and spend that year in the room of spirit and time together for nothing. Of course i mean it."

"O-ok. Guess i'll see you tonight then?"

"Wouldn't back down from it, Kryptonian."

"If that's a challenge you're on, saiyan."

Kara smirked then took off faster than superman had anticipated for her too. He did see she had a white aura around her when she sped off though so he questioned Eleryc about it.

"What was that? Mind explaining what you taught my cousin?"

"If i'm supposed to be intimidated by that scowl you have, ya got alot of work to do buddy. Anyways, you will find out later when she and Pan have a little sparring match to show off the results of their training. Oh and before i forget Diana, you should have your Amazonian sisters come watch. They may hate men, but they can glean some knowledge from a saiyan female about how strong their race could be if they mated with surviving saiyans who are no doubt on this planet. Yes, even your mother. An amazonian with the power of a saiyan… now wouldn't that make for a deadly combo of offspring? Give them this message for me, will you?"

The saiyan the walked away and took off to find the other male members from the younger Justice League. He took off so fast superman could barely track his movement at all. Wonder Woman wondered just what exactly Eleryc meant by surviving saiyans. Could there be more out there like him? And they were on earth already he said? This might present a problem, especially if there's more than one Saiyan. But a whole or almost whole other clan of Saiyans? And if any of them were close to or just as powerful as Eleryc, that could present a real problem for the league. But Diana did tell Eleryc that she'd talk to her sisters and tell them about the sparring match between Kara and Pan, she left Superman to brood by himself while heading towards Themyscira.

Back with Eleryc, he flew for abit and stopped when he sensed a familiar energy. He knew immediately who it was. It was revealed to be Goten and his niece, Pan. The two older Saiyans greeted each other before exchanging info on a possible lead into the surviving Saiyans.

"What? Trunks is alive?!"

"yes, both him and Bulla are both here."

"Bulla chan's here? I thought she was erased, along with the rest of our family and friends from universe 7."

"Whis spared them before universe 7 was erased and sent them here at the last minute. Also… Goten. Your Grandparents, Bardock and Gine are here along with your uncle Raditz."

"Huh?! Uncle Raditz? I thought.."

"He was killed by your Dad? Well.. he was. Until Bardock went back in time that is. 75% of the saiyan race escaped planet vegeta before it exploded due to Bardock warning them of Freiza's intentions to betray them. They escaped to this universe because Bardock knew of what the man behind the Dark Gods is planning to do."

"And who's that?"

"The Grand Priest. He means to annihilate any saiyans who survived because they along with this reality's heroes are the key to stopping him and his forces. Unfortunately my timeline no longer exists because of him."

This was grim and foreboding news for the two saiyans. They knew once they met their grandparents they'd have to relay to them that Goku no longer lives, he was erased.

"if you're thinking you have to tell your grandparents about Goku, they already know. Your uncle however.. he doesn't know his younger brother has passed on."

"I see.. we'll have to tell him won't we?"

Eleryc nodded. He also relayed to them that he was on abit of a tight schedule due to the fact that he needed to be somewhere later. Pan smirked and teased Eleryc that it had something to do with Kara. Eleryc started sweating and tried to move on from the subject but Pan wouldn't leave him alone about it. Goten decided to intervene and move them towards where Trunks and Bulla where at while waving bye to Eleryc. Eleryc sighed, he was glad that was over with. He knew he had to meet up with Kara soon, so he headed towards mount justice to surprise her.

Back with Goten and Pan they were able to find Trunks and Bulla soon after parting ways with Eleryc. They told them about what Eleryc related to them about their situation. When trunks asked what Eleryc looked like Goten told him and it matched the physical description of Goku Black. But he assured them that Eleryc would not become goku black, even if he was his reincarnation.

"That's… alot to process Goten. Our situation is really that bad?"

"Yeah, it is. At least, according to Eleryc anyways."

"Trunks and Bulla chan, we're meeting up with the other young heroes later. You should come."

"We should?"

Trunks jabbed her lightly with his elbow in her side.

"oh, right. We'd be glad to Pan."

Goten then sensed some strange energy, he didn't know why but it felt… familiar. He decided to go check it out.

"Pan, go with Trunks and Bulla. I'll catch up to guys in a little bit."

Although Pan thought her uncle was acting strange, she respected him.

"Ok. Don't take too long Uncle Goten."

"I'll try not to."

Pan left with the other two half saiyans while Goten went to go check out the strange energy.

Meanwhile in another part of Metropolis Starfire or Ko'rriandr was on patrol with Nightwing when they ran into a familiar face. It was one they thought they'd never see again.. Blackfire, Starfire's older sister.

"Hello there little sister. We meet again. Told you i'd be back."

"Blackfire?! I thought you were imprisoned.. How are you-?"

"Let's just say i was given an early release by some people who are very interested in a particular Saiyan you and the league are harboring. I'm sure they'd just love to know where he is right now."

"You're talking of Eleryc aren't you?"

"Oh, so that's his name is it? Would you be a dear and tell me where he is?"

"Unfortunately, i can't. I don't know where he is, sister."

"Come now, sure you can craft a more believable lie than that!"

Blackfire moved quicker than starfire could see and kicked her in the face sending her skidding across the street. Nightwing tried to help her but blackfire took her anger out on him too. She was still angered that he chose Starfire over her even when she was the better fighter and the stronger one as well. The rogue Tamaranean was relentless against Nightwing as Nightwing had trouble deflecting her blows in between getting beat to a pulp.

Starfire joined in the fight again after seeing Nightwing getting beat up. She fought back against her sister and surprised blackfire with how much stronger she was. They were even for a little while, until Blackfire got angry and summoned more of her power due to a ring she was given. She started glowing red, which wasn't natural for a Tamaranean. That's when Starfire saw that Blackfire had a red lantern's ring and was most likely being fueled by rage. As to where she got the ring, it was given to her by one of the evil gods that were heading to earth to find Eleryc. Xicor was the one who gifted her with the ring.

After an earsplitting cry of rage, blackfire charged forward and decked starfire in the face. While her sister was recovering she was laughing psychotically as she grabbed starfire by the face dragged her through the pavement. Blackfire spun around punched Nightwing in the gut and hard so he spat saliva out if his mouth. Still driven by the rings energy, she slammed him into the pavement and started jumping on top of him repeatedly.

Starfire attempted to intervene, but was blasted by a sizable wave of red energy. Starfire attempted to fight back, but nothing was phasing blackfire she continued to rampage. She was causing quite the damage to the surrounding city. Starfire was helpless before this monstrous hulking form her sister had taken due to the power of the red ring, she was displaying one ability she never had and that was to taken attacks like they were nothing. Starfire struggled to get up, she was bleeding from her forehead to her legs and had bruises and cuts all over her. Nightwing was far worse, he undoubtedly had broken bones all over and he couldn't even move right now. The red energy continued to grow and surrounded blackfire as she attempted to kill both of them. Just as blackfire was closing in for the kill, someone stopped her. A blue blast of energy hit her and knocked the crazed rogue Tamaranean off to the side.

Starfire couldn't believe who it was, it was Goten! The second son Goku had a scowl on his face as he looked at Blackfire. He asked Starfire if she and Nightwing were ok. Starfire said she was but one look at Nightwing and she was on the verge of tears. Goten took something out of his belt, he two and gave them to starfire. She looked at them and was confused.

"Beans?"

"Senzu Beans, that should help you and Nightwing over there. It'll heal your injuries and restore your power."

Although she'd only known him for a short while, she knew she could trust Goten. She took one bean and force fed it to Nightwing after eating one herself. The impact was immediate as both of Starfire and Nightwing's muscles bulged and then shrunk to normal size. Nightwing was up immediately wondering what happened while starfire was crying and hugged him.

"Go, get out of here! I'll take care of her!"

"We're not leaving you here to die Goten!"

"Alright fine, just stay back!"

Blackfire recovered and glared at Goten, the second son Goku glared back at her before he transformed. He knew super Saiyan wouldn't be enough to calm her, so he opted to try something he just recently learned from Goku. He closed his eyes and tapped into the new world of Ki Goku introduced him to, God Ki. A blue light outlined his body but then gave way to a bright and flaming red aura that surrounded his body and changed his hair from black to red. Goten's eyes changed to match his hair as his irises were now crimson red. Goten figured Super Saiyan God would do the trick and be more than enough to free Blackfire. He slipped into the same Kame stance his father and brother had taught him.

"Who are you?!"

"Funny, i was about to ask the same thing. Anyways i'm Son Goten, second son of Son Goku a saiyan warrior."

He awaited an answer, but only got a grunt and a growl in response. This was due to the red lantern ring taking control of blackfire making her transform into this hulking monstrous form and going berserk.

"o.ook… guess i should've expected that. You're not in control of your power right now."

Goten got back into his stance while the red flaming aura of the super Saiyan God bursted to life around him. The two super powered aliens shared a brief glance before charging at each other at high speeds. Blackfire rushed forward with incredible speed and cocked her fist back that was cloaked in the energy of the red lanterns. When she threw her fist forwards with enough force to shatter stars, she expected the saiyan in front of her to be dust but instead of being space dust Goten had caught her fist very casually and stood there smirking. The enraged Tamaranean was shocked, this man had just caught her fist very lazily as if there was no power behind it at all! This enraged Blackfire even more, but before she could do anything she felt the air in her gut being forced out. When she looked down, Goten's fist was buried deep in her stomach area and she felt a tremendous force of wind blow out form her back.

The saiyan disappeared again and hit her with a lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks while following it up with a high to low haymaker that smashed her into the ground, creating a large crater. When the dust had settled, Goten appeared again and glared at her. He used a Kiai blast to force blackfire against a building so she couldn't move. Goten know of only one way to save blackfire, he had to cripple the finger that had the ring on it.

"I'm sorry about this, forgive me."

In one motion, Goten grabbed blackfire's hand and began to squeeze it and very forcefully like he was attempting to break her hand. The crazed Tamaranean roared in pain and her fingers loosened when she felt her hand in pain. Bingo. Goten did a quick roundhouse kick and knocked the ring off of her finger. Then he charged a Kamehameha wave and completely vaporized the ring, returning it to nothing. He then sped over to blackfire and quickly jabbed her in the gut with his fist to knock her out.

Blackfire hunched over and fell with Goten catching her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her mind had been blank due to the ring taking over, beyond that she couldn't remember a thing after she got mad at starfire for how strong she'd gotten. Starfire thanked Goten for saving her sister from the dreadful and demonic power of the red lantern ring. She and Nightwing offered to take Blackfire, but Goten said he'd carry her somewhere safe.

"I'll drop her off somewhere safe so she won't harm anyone."

"Ok, just let us know if you need any help. You know where to find us."

Goten nodded and waved bye to them as they walked off and towards the rest of their comrades. He took Blackfire to a small park he came across in the city that wasn't damaged due to their battle and set her down. Being taught by his mother chichi and his sister in law, formerly Videl Satan, Goten knew it was rude to leave a girl all by her lonesome anywhere. So he opted to wait until Blackfire awoke and regained consciousness.

It wasn't long before Blackfire's eyes did finally flutter open and she woke up. She looked around and wondered how she got to where she was. Her eyes continued to look around until she spotted Goten. Her eyes widened and she flipped off of the bench she was laid on and got into a defensive stance.

" 'Bout' time you woke up."

"You! What are you doing here ,kid?"

"My name is Goten, not kid."

Seeing Blackfire confused as to what he was doing here and what happened, Goten decided to relate to her everything that happened while she was out of it. He told her how she went completely berserk after she got mad at her sister which then subjected her to the red lantern ring's power.

Blackfire- So that ring took over my body and was controlling it? If That's true, then why am I-?

Goten- You're alive because I saved you. Your sister begged me to. She and Nightwing left a little while ago.

Blackfire- Hmph! While I do appreciate you helping me, I didn't ask for your help. I don't even feel like fighting you right now. I'll let you go for now, mark my words Goten we'll fight again. And next time, I'll win.

Goten- looking forward to it, Blackfire.

Blackfire took to the sky and flew away from Goten, intent on settling the score between them some other time. Goten remembered that he had to meet up with Pan, Trunks, and Bulla so he sensed for their energy and took off towards where they were currently at. Since he wanted to catch up with them, he flew rather quickly to make up for lost time. On the way towards where pan, Trunks, and Bulla were at he passed by mount justice and saw the team briefing the justice league on where himself and pan went.

Back with Trunks, pan, and Bulla

Trunks saw where they supposed to meet Bardock and the other Saiyans, so he and the girls descended towards the ground. They landed and were greeted by the other Saiyans. Out of the Saiyans who greeted them, came Bardock, their leader. Trunks and Bulla greeted Bardock cordially. Pan, not really knowing what to do, just very shyly shook the man's hand when he greeted her. She wondered why this man named Bardock looked so much like her grandpa. A distant relative perhaps? Bardock saw that pan was obviously confused about something. Was it his face perhaps?

Bardock- Are you confused about something?

Pan- Huh? Sorry! I didn't realize I was staring. But…

Bardock- But what?

Pan- Why do you look so much like grandpa?

Bardock- Your grandpa? What was your grandpa's name?

Pan- Let me think… I think it was Goku.

Bardock- Goku?

Trunks- Sorry about that sir, that's what he was known by. Pan, your grandpa's name was Goku but Kakarot was his birth name.

Pan- Kakarot? Ok… why was his name karrot though?

Trunks- That's just what his birth name was, Pan. Reason why Bardock here looks like your grandpa Goku is because he's his father.

Pan- Wait, he's grandpa's dad? So .. that'd make him my great grandfather?

Bardock- Yeah that's right. But just call me grandpa Bardock or whatever you're comfortable with. So who was your father then?

Pan- Goku's son. Son Gohan was my father.

Bardock- I see.

Gine- Bardock you shouldn't keep questioning the girl, you'll scare her. Sorry about him, he didn't freak out with those questions did he?

Pan- No he didn't. Are you… my great grandmother?

Gine- Ah.. so you figured out who Bardock is.. Well since he is my husband then to answer your question, yes. Please just call me whatever feels comfortable for you.

Pan- Alright I will, grandma Gine.

It was about that time that Goten arrived and was greeted by the other Saiyans before coming face to face with Bardock and Gine. The older two saiyans thought they were hallucinating, Goten was the spitting image of their now deceased son Kakarot (Goku). Trunks assured them that they weren't just seeing things, Goten was Goku's 2nd born. He was wearing an outfit similar to when his father and Vegeta faced Golden Freiza.

Raditz- Kakarot?

Goten- unfortunately not, uncle Raditz.

Raditz- Wait, uncle? So you must be…

Goten- I hadn't been born yet when you fought my dad and piccolo. I am Goku's youngest son, Son Goten.

Raditz- Kakarot had another son? Speaking of Kakarot where is he? I'd like to apologize to your dad for what I did back then.

Goten- this...is very hard for me to say but… unfortunately uncle Raditz, my father no longer lives. He was erased… along with the rest of universe 7…

Raditz- He.. he's dead?

Goten- um… not just dead. His entire existence was erased by the King of all, zeno sama. It's… as if he never existed…

Raditz- if that's true, then how are the two of you here?

Goten- good question, all I can say is that somehow or another we were spared and sent to this universe.

Raditz- I...see… so Kakarot has passed on. That's… unfortunate… Thank you for telling me, Goten.

Goten- You're welcome, uncle Raditz.

Bardock- So You're Kakarot's other son?

Goten- Yes sir.

Bardock- I see. But I get the sense that you 4 aren't the only Saiyans here.

Goten- You're right about that. There is another. He's from the future of this universe. His name is Eleryc.

Trunks- He's the Reincarnation of Goku Black, a villain both my father and Goten's father fought alongside future trunks.

Bardock- Goku Black?

Goten- I'll explain.

Goten then told the rest of the Saiyans about the battle with Goku Black and Zamasu in the future of universe 7's earth. And how that was the first time they discovered the existence of ssj rose. Trunks took over and told how they managed to defeat Goku Black when he merged with zamas to become merged Zamasu, they were the same person after all.

Bardock: So this Eleryc is the Reincarnation of Goku Black?

Goten: Yeah. But he's not the same person. He's a good person He's even helped us several times.

Bardock: I see. If you say Eleryc is a good person, I believe you.

Raditz: Father are you sure about this? It could be a trap.

Bardock: Raditz, I know what I'm doing. What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't believe in my only remaining grandson?

Raditz: Very well. You do make a good point, father.

Goten told Bardock himself and the other Saiyans should meet with Eleryc as soon as they can. The two sides could then coordinate when to meet with the Justice League to discuss their current predicament of preparing for the dark gods arrival on earth. The saiyans could agree with this, so to seal the agreement goten and bardock shook hands on it.

Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bulla left to travel back to mount justice but not before receiving a communicator from Bardock. One Saiyan out of the bunch, whose name was Nova asked Goten and company if he could come with them. They said it wasn't a problem, so he left with Goten and company. Nova was around 20 physically but didn't look a day past 19. He had a similar appearance to Gohan when he fought Cell, but obviously with a few notable differences. Nova was the son of Raditz and a female saiyan named Raven.

Nova had Blue and silver saiyan battle armor with a red headband tied to his forehead just like his grandfather, Bardock. He also had the traditional black hair but with red highlights. The Red was from his mother Raven who had dark red hair and eyes. The 5 saiyans traveled back to the young justice league headquarters to inform Eleryc and the team of the news.

Once arriving there, the 5 were greeted by the young justice league team. They did wonder who their new friend was, they didn't have to wonder long because he introduced himself.

Nova- My name is Nova, son of the Saiyans Raditz and Raven.

Beast Boy- Raven?! But she's right here!

Nova- Relax friend, not your Raven. A different Raven who's a saiyan. She merely shares your friend's first name, but that's all.

BB(Beast Boy)- Whew!

Goten- Say BB, Where's Eleryc?

BB- Oh, right.. He had to be somewhere. He'll be back a little bit later.

Goten- That so?

Trunks- Gee... Guess we just missed him.

Nova- Goten, what do we do now?

Pan- Any ideas unc- I mean Goten?

Nova- Your name is Pan, right?

Pan- Yes, that's correct.

Nova- Ok. Just curious.. How is Goten your uncle?

Pan- Oh, that's easy. Goten is my father's brother.

Nova- And your father is?

Pan- Well my father was Son Gohan, Son Goku's firstborn.

Nova- was?

Pan- You heard our story, right?

Nova- Oh yeah, i did. My condolences Pan, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory for you.

Pan- It's ok, you didn't know.

Goten- Well Nova, we have some time before Eleryc is back. Why don't head to the Hyperbolic Time chamber for abit?

Nova- sure. um.. Where is that?

Goten- Not to worry, we'll show you.

Trunks- We'll stay here.

Pan- Goten, I'll stay with Trunks and Bulla and wait for Eleryc. I mean, if that's ok?

Goten- Yeah, that's fine. Guess it's just you and me, cuz.

Nova- cuz?

Goten- You are my cousin are you not? But I can just call you Nova if you want.

Nova- Yeah.. Just call me by my name Goten, being called cuz is a little weird.

Goten- Fair enough.

Nova placed his hand on Goten's shoulder and they disappeared as Goten used instant transmission to teleport to the lookout. Aqualad just came into the room right after Goten had disappeared and welcomed Pan back. He was curious as to who her two new friends were so she introduced them to him. Aqualad greeted them and walked with them to show them the rest of the base and introduce them to the rest of the team. He didn't say or show it, but he was glad Pan was back. Aqualad couldn't quite explain it, but for some inexplicable reason he found himself drawn to the young quarter Saiyan.

Pan however for some odd reason found that her blood had changed from being a Quarter Saiyan to a full blooded one. She then remembered Something Whis said that she didn't get at the time.

Flashback to just before universe 7 was erased*

Whis- Now listen up you two. I've spared you as a last request of Goku. I'm sending you two to a different reality to protect you. There may be some side effects that'll be permanent as a result of crossing dimmensional barriers.

Goten- What kind of effects, mr whis?

Beerus- He means your blood's makeup could be altered from what it is.

Pan- Our blood? what do you mean by that mr Beerus?

Beerus- You'll find out when the time comes, Saiyan. Now hurry, Whis.

Whis- Yes of course my lord. Now off you go, godspeed young saiyans.

Goten- wait, whis!!!

(taps his staff and the two are thrown into a portal which then quickly closes before the rest of yhe universe 7 warriors and Beerus are erased)

end flashback*

Now it all made sense. The saiyan blood blood inside her was still from Gohan, but it changed from being only a quarter saiyan to being the blood of a full blooded saiyan as a side effect of crossing into a different reality. Aqualad noticed Pan had stopped walking with them and asked if anything was bothering her.

Pan- Huh? Oh no, just thinking about something. It was sweet of you to ask though, aqualad. I'll be fine.

Aqualad- No problem.

Rocket happened to see this and smirked as she elbowed Aqualad as she walked with him to catch up to the others. She briefly asked Aqualad something that he thought she'd never ask him.

Rocket- You like her, don't you?

Aqualad- As a friend yes, but not in the way you're thinking.

Rocket- Just keep telling yourself that, you aren't fooling me Khal'dur. You keep having that attitude and someone will swipe her from you, not that I would mind if that does happen. Let's hope for your sake that doesn't happen though.

Aqualad- Why are you telling me this?

Rocket- Just doing you a favor. Besides if you ask me, I think Pan likes you.

Aqualad was a little more than confused by this, but decided against asking Rocket what she meant by it. He couldn't deny that he did like Pan but in what way, aqualad wasn't sure yet. Aqualad caught up to the others as Pan was introducing Trunks and Bulla to the rest of the team.

Meanwhile on the other side of Metropolis

Blackfire had decided to settle on the other side of town. The more she thought about her battle with Goten, the angrier she got due to the fact that she couldn't remember it. There was also the fact that the ring Xicor gifted her with completely took control of her body. She wasn't even fighting that battle, the stupid ring was doing all the fighting for her. She took her anger out on the side of an abandoned building near the slums of metropolis.

Blackfire- Darn it! Why can't I remember anything?! Son Goten... heh heh heh mark my words, I will defeat you next time we meet. That saiyan, he from what he told me... He wasn't even trying very hard to defeat me. Even when he had red hair. Wait a minute.. why was his hair red then, but it was black when i came to my senses?

This thought spurred her on to find out way Goten's appearance changed, from the sliver of a moment she remembered fighting him, to the moment when she awoke from her comma. She smirked. One way or another, she'd get to the bottom of this. Blackfire wouldn't let some man she just met get the best of her without knowing anything. She did remember what his power felt like, she could use that to track him. The rogue Tamaranean closed her eyes and tried to feel for anything that felt like Goten's energy. Her eyes sprung open when she felt power similiar to Goten's. It was pretty far away though.

Still, it was a lead at least. Blackfire took to the sky in the direction that she felt what she was sure was Goten's energy.

She would find him, fight him, and find out what the deal with that power he used was.

At the lookout with Goten and Nova

Goten and Nova finished stretching and getting loose. Now they could get to work. Goten flexed and turned Super saiyan, then he looked to Nova.

Goten- Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at all, Nova?

Nova- Yeah, I can do that. You want me to?

Goten- It would help if you did. That way I can actually help you train abit.

Nova- Alright if you say so, Goten. Haaaahhhh!!!!!

Nova flexes and transforms into a super saiyan 2. He realizes that he used a little too much power after the fact. Nova rubs the back of his head and apologizes to Goten.

Nova- Oops, sorry Goten! Guess I used a little more power than I meant to. Sorry about that.

Goten- No it's fine... Nova. I'm just surprised is all, you can go to the second level of super saiyan so effortlessly. And you don't hardly even use any stamina while doing so, color me impressed.

Nova- really? thanks. Dad and Grandpa helped me with all the training I've had so far.

Goten- Huh, so your dad and Bardock know you can become like this?

Nova- Yeah ,they know that i can go up to Super Saiyan 3 at least.

Goten- But you can go further than that, can't you?

Nova- Well, dad doesn't know I can go further than ssj3 but grandpa Bardock knows.

Goten- Wait, he does?

Nova- Yup, he even taught me how to do this. Hyaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!

Nova manages to transform into a Super Saiyan God pretty easily from ssj2, which surprises Goten. Goten was rather surprised that Nova could transform into a ssg so easily, he had no idea Nova was that powerful. It was like seeing a glimpse of what his brother Gohan could've been like had he kept up his training after defeating cell and after Goku defeated kid buu.

Nova- This is as far as I can go though. I can't get the blue hair like grandpa Bardock can.

Goten- what? Bardock can go blue?

Nova- Yeah. Not sure how, but he can.

This was news. And here he was attempting to teach Pan how to go ssjb. And he was pretty sure that Trunks was trying to teach Bulla the same thing, maybe he could learn a thing or two from Bardock. Before Goten and Nova could really get started training, he felt a familiar energy. Based on the energy, Goten already knew who was heading towards him. It was that Tamaranean he freed from the red lantern ring, Blackfire. But what did she want now?

Goten- Nova, get ready cause you'll have to join the others on Themyscira.

Nova - What, why Goten?!

Goten- Just go, please! It's not that I don't want you here, It's just... I'm pretty sure this person that's coming, they're only after me. I'd rather not get you wrapped up in a personal matter.

Nova understood, he could respect that. Whoever this person was must really have a deep grudge against Goten to be coming all the way to the lookout just to fight him. Nova and Goten exited the time chamber as the two saiyans split ways. Nova flew back towards the others to give them Goten's message, while Goten flew towards Blackfire to distract her.

Meanwhile Goten confronted Blackfire who wasn't even paying attention to the other saiyan flying away from their battle. Now that he had the Tamaranean's attention, he could see what she wanted.

Goten- Alright Blackfire, You've got my attention. What do you want? There's obviously something bothering you that would make you come all this way just to fight me.

Blackfire- What are you? I've never seen a human do what you did when you fought me last time.

Goten- Well, I supposed that's because I'm only half human. I'm part saiyan too.

Blackfire- You're a saiyan, huh?

Goten nodded before slipping into the kame stance his father and brother had taught him. Blackfire thought Goten's stance was rather peculiar, but opted to slide into her own stance of Alien martial arts. The two glared at each other before taking off towards each other at full speed. As soon as the two clashed, they immediately started exchanging blows at high speeds. They zipped around while creating shockwaves from their fight that seemed to make the sky tremble momentarily. The two alien warriors only increased speed as they fought, neither of them giving any quarter to the other.

Back with Nova as he approached the others

Nova had managed to make it back to mount justice just moments before Wonder woman arrived. Pan had noticed he returned without Goten and asked where her uncle was. Nova simply looked over towards where Goten was fighting the rogue Tamaranean at the moment. Lightning lit up the sky and shockwaves could be seen and felt off in the distance. Everyone sweatdropped at seeing this.

Nova- (sweatdrops) Yeah... Goten is.. a little, preoccupied at the moment.

Pan- (sweatdrops) ..I can see that...

Powergirl- What in the world is going on over there?

Pan- uh.. don't worry about it, Karen.

Karen- ..ook?

It was about that time when Wonder Woman arrived to pick them up to travel to Themyscira. She noticed the random shockwaves and sudden lightning storm. She was about to ask when Pan told her not to worry about it. With the rest of the group in tow, the team took off with Wonder Woman towards the island where Eleryc and Kara would be waiting along the way. Diana noticed a new face with the group that she hadn't seen before. While on their way to meet Eleryc and Supergirl, she decided to ask the young saiyan who he was.

Nova- Sorry. My name is Nova, the son of Raditz and Raven. Grandson of Bardock.

Wonder Woman- I see. Well it's very nice to meet you, Nova.

Nova nodded. While flying towards Themyscira, a certain dark skinned girl glanced over at Trunks. She'd never seen him before, was he the same as Eleryc, Goten, and Pan too? Was he a saiyan as well? Beast boy looked over at Bulla and wondered the same thing, as did Karen when she thought about there potentially being other male saiyans Nova and Trunks' age out there. They were greeted by Superman and Green Lantern along the way, both men noticed the new faces among the group and were soon introduced to them.

 _With Eleryc and Kara_ Eleryc arrived at Kara and clark's farmhouse after receiving the address from Kara herself. He went to the front door which was answered by and elderly looking woman. It was Martha Kent, clark's mother.

Martha- Why hello there, You must be here for Kara. Wait here, I'll tell her that you're here.

Martha went to tell Kara that a friend was here to pick her up. Kara came down the stairs and saw Eleryc, she grabbed the small bag she had packed and opened the door.

Eleryc- Ready, Kara?

Kara- Yeah.

Kara told martha bye and that she'd be back in a few days. After saying her goodbyes, She took off into the sky with Eleryc towards Themyscira where the others would be waiting. They knew they'd be late if they didn't get a move on, so the two of them ignited aura around themselves and rocketed off at high speed towards their destination. Kara was happy for this, because she'd get at least a little time with the saiyan that had not only saved her, but he'd trained her properly, and she was starting to fall for him more and more as she spent time with him.

Kara- Hey Eleryc?

Eleryc- What is it, Kara?

Kara- After this spar with pan... umm...

Eleryc- hm?

Kara- Would you like to.. i- I don't know, c-come over for dinner in a few days? I-I m-mean if y-you want to that is.

Eleryc- Heh, sure. Sounds fun, why not? I could use a little down time.

Kara- Great, but... there's something else too. Would you like to go out somewhere with me sometime?

Eleryc- Hah... beat me to it.

Kara- Huh?

Eleryc- I was supposed to ask you that.

Kara- Wait, are you.. d-did you just ask me out?

Eleryc- N.. n-no not exactly.. Maybe?

Kara laughed, she liked this side of Eleryc. This side of the saiyan who saved her was very sweet and considerate. It was cute seeing him embarrassed like she was when she was around him.

They managed to catch up to the rest of the group and noticed Superman and Green Lantern with the group, along with a few new faces they hadn't seen before.

Kara- sorry we're a little late getting here.

Pan- It's fine Kara. You two enjoy yourselves?

Kara blushed while Eleryc began to sweat profusely, he wasn't used to this sort of thing. Pan and Bulla thought it was funny seeing Eleryc react the way he did, while superman eyed Eleryc suspiciously. He trusted the saiyan abit more, but didn't like how close he was getting with Kara. Diana gave superman abit of a glare that said "You're way too overprotective of her. Back off a little." Superman did have to admit, Kara was way stronger than she was previously thanks to the saiyan's training. They arrived and passed through the barrier of Themyscira and landed in an open field. They were met by scores of Amazon warriors and escorted to a coliseum like structure where Pan and Kara would have their Spar. A certain red hair amazon warrior noticed Eleryc again and scowled. But she was also scowling at someone else, Diana. She was interested in this black haired girl though that stood across from Kara, who looked quite a bit bulkier than before.

Pan and Kara stood across from each other, each smirking. Each of them slipped into a stance that they'd learned.

Both ignited clear auras that surrounded them like a flame. Both nodded as if they were ready, they just waited on wonder woman's signal to start. Wonder Woman smirked back at the two of them in understanding that the two of them were simply here to display what they'd learned.

Wonder Woman- Begin!

Pan and Kara rocketed towards each other and clashed with tremendous force, surprising the amazonian warriors. The two then flipped backwards before going at it again as they traded blows at high speeds. Much to the surprise of even Superman, the two girls continued sparring at a high level before suddenly stopping. Pan wiped the little bit of blood of her face as she smirked at Kara, the kryptonian female did the same. Suddenly the ground began to shake as Kara expanded her clear aura, while Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan. Clear aura and golden aura clashed as the two sparred, the amazons watched in amazement. They'd never imagined Kara to get so strong so quickly, and this other girl was keeping pace with her. It was unreal.

Back with Goten

Blackfire was enjoying herself for the first time in a long while, she was finally getting a challenge. This saiyan known as Son Goten was actually making her go all out for once! Goten on the other hand was only going at about 70% of his full power. He didn't want to accidently kill Blackfire while fighting her. Although... he had to admit, this Tamaranean sure was persistent. She was probably a little more around 75- 80% of Goten's power as he was barely fending blackfire off. Goten then decided to quit being nice and ramped up his power to about 80% of his full strength. The Tamaranean noticed Goten's sudden increase in power, and decided to not hold anything back now that she previously had been holding back. Goten knew that the real fight began now that the both of them were getting serious.

Both went at each other full on, intending not to hold anything back. Goten's plan was to gradually work his way up to full power as this fight dragged on to see how long blackfire could keep up with him. The two were even for awhile, until Goten cranked up his power that is. As Goten cranked up the power, he very briefly ascended to ssj blue and started to dominate the fight. Blackfire suddenly found herself being overwhelmed and unable to counter attack, she was being pummeled by Goten. Just as quick as their fight started, it ended. Goten hammer fisted Blackfire to the stone lining the lookout before suddenly reappearing behind her and ending the fight with a swift chop to the neck. Blackfire struggled to get up, insistent that she could keep going.

Goten simply turned to her and told her that she was in no condition to do any such thing. He was right though, she was badly bruised and battered, not mention sore after that onslaught of his. Besides that, the Saiyans attention was elsewhere. He sensed something foul in the wind, like something bad was coming. Getting up with some difficulty, Blackfire wondered what it was that had the Saiyan's attention over their fight. She suddenly sensed what Goten did, some thing foul was coming. And to make matters worse, it was heading for where her sister was at.

Goten- Let's postpone this for now Blackfire. Something bad is coming.

Balckfire- alright fine. Just know this score between us isn't settled yet, got that saiyan?

Goten nodded. As the two took off towards where some dark energy was gathering. The Dark energy was gathering just outside the barrier of of Themyscira, it was revealed to be a pillar of Dark energy that shook the waters surrounding the island. Out of it a Gargantuan Dark figure emerged and floated above the waters, his red eyes spotted the island of Themyscira. He smirked and pointed towards the Island, the parademons swarming around him took off towards the island. It was on that island that his invasion would begin, a new ankopolis would be born there as the base of his conquest of earth.

Back on the Island, Eleryc sensed something foul and when he looked up there were hordes of flying creatures heading towards the Island. He noticed, these "things" were foul. So he stopped the fight between Pan and Kara, much to the ire of the spectators.

Pan- Eleryc, what's the big deal stopping us like that?!

Kara- I agree with Pan.

Eleryc- Listen, all of you. We've got bigger things to worry about, like those guys.

Pan- What the?

Kara- What in Rao's name are those things?

Superman stood up with a scowl on his face. He knew who this was the work of, it was someone who he never thought he'd see again.

Superman- Darkseid...

Wonderwoman and the other leaguers and the young justice league team looked at him in shock.

Woman- Clark, are you sure?

They then felt tremors that were coming towards the island. Without a doubt, it was him. The self proclaimed god of Akopolis had returned to conquer earth. Question was, why was he starting with a forbidden island that was hidden from the rest of the world? It didn't matter at the moment, cause now they had hordes of enemies to deal with.

 ** _Hey guys, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. You may have noticed that I brought in another saiyan. I wasn't originally going to but i changed my mind because some other saiyans will be coming into the story to help the plot and also for pairing purposes. If anyone knows the name of the red haired amazon warrior that supergirl sparred against when wonder woman took her to themyscira to train, it'd be appreciated. I'm thinking of pairing Nova with her. I may bring another Saiyan in for powergirl, but not sure yet, since i don't write any harem stories. So here's what i'm thinking for the pairings so far: Rocket x Trunks, Bulla x BB? , Goten x Blackfire/ Powergirl?, Pan x Aqualad. Leave a review for who you think i should pair with the Saiyans of the story, because they play a pretty major role in this story. Anyways, cya next chapter!_**


	4. author's note

Hey guys sorry if all the text is smooshed together in the chapter i just posted. unfortunately I couldn't fix the spacing of it, since i'm doing this from my phone. Anyways comment on who you want to see the other pairings be and plz no flames, i'd appreciate it.

choices of the saiyans still to be paired in the story so far (there'll be 2 others possibly) are:

Goten

Trunks

Bulla

Pan

Nova

Also choices of female heros i'm thinking need a pairing are:

Rocket

Powergirl

Blackfire (Yes, I am making her turn good)

Zatanna?

Any others would be appreciated in the reviews or comments.


	5. Birth of a new alliance!

**_Hi everyone Novablade 67 here. So after some thought, i have ultimately decided to pair Nova with Wonder girl. Although she isn't mentioned as being with the group heroes so far, wonder girl will officially come into the story this chapter! Thought i'd put out a new chapter with Dragon ball super confirmed to be ending in march. So sad for those of us that were into the series... but oh well. onto the story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer- i own nothing other than the OC's and the plot of this story. Dbz and Young Justice belong to their respective creators._**

[metropolis, mount justice hq]

A lone blond superhero walks into the headquarters wondering where everyone went. The only other heros there are Huntress and Speedy at the moment. This particular super heroine is wondergirl, a recent addition to the young justice league. She was abit confused as to why no one was around so she decided to ask Huntress if she knew anything. Huntress responded by telling her that Wonder Woman had taken the team to Themyscira to show her sister warriors a spar between supergirl and another heroine she heard had been helping the team recently, Pan.

Hunteress- Oh yeah, that's right. There's a new face that was with them when they left.

Wondergirl- A new face?

Speedy- Yeah, I overheard that his name was Nova.

Wondergirl- Nova?

Hunteress- yes, and i hear he's the same as that boy that saved Supergirl. I believe Cyborg said they called themselves Saiyans.

Wondergirl- Saiyans? That's abit of a weird name... So they went to themyscira?

Wondergirl couldn't help but be a little bit curious about this boy named Nova. She wondered what he was like and if the two of them met if she'd like him or not. Hunteress more or less could tell what wondergirl was thinking, so she decided to prod her abit on the matter.

Hunteress- Oh? You mean that you're already interested in him, even though you have no idea what he's like?

Wondergirl- What the?! No, don't be gross Helena! I just wanted to meet any new recruits we may be getting is all.

Hunteress- Relax it was just a joke, Cassandra. But have you heard?

Wondergirl- Heard what?

That's when Bumblebee, Captain Atom, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, and Flash came into the room.

Hunteress- I've heard that there are other saiyans in metropolis. And from the sound of it, there's quite a few of them.

Wondergirl- So there's more of those guys? hmm... Not sure i buy that, Helena.

Hawkwoman- Believe her or not wondergirl, it's true. There are quite a few of those Saiyans in this city and also scattered around the world.

Batman, Batgirl, and Catwoman also came into the room and Joined the conversation. Batman explained that there had been numerous confirmed sitings of Saiyans throughout the world recently and that there appeared to be quite a large number of them. What was strange to him about these sitings were that they appeared to be helping the justice league and fighting off the winged creatures coming from the pillar near themyscira. Batgirl confirmed everyone's suspicions by saying that there was a group of Saiyans fighting off these creatures nearby as well. It was like these saiyans if that's what they were really, were trying to send a message to the justice league and the heroes across the earth.

Batgirl- If I may Batman.. I'd like to say something.

Batman- Go ahead.

Batgirl- It seems as if these Saiyans may be trying to tell us something..

Catwoman- Tell us something? Like what?

Wondergirl- Yeah, what are they trying to tell us?

Hunteress- I can tell you.

Everyone looked over at Hunteress like she'd grown a third head. They were surprised that Hunteress would know what this new race of aliens was trying to tell them.

Speedy- You can?

Bumblebee- This had better be good.

Hunteress- I overheard something Eleryc, the Saiyan that saved supergirl from her clone, said to the team about circumstances surrounding his arrival here. And what I heard was abit... concerning.

Wondergirl- What'd you hear?

Hunteress- Well apparently in Eleryc's timeline that he came from, all of the male superheroes are dead. Superman, Green lantern, captain marvel, Batman, you, green arrow... But how they died is more than abit shocking to me when i heard how.

Wondergirl- wait.. they're All dead in his timeline? how?!

Hunteress- I'm getting to that. In Eleryc's time the Amazonians, Wonder Woman's people, are responsible for this. They get deceived into turning on the world of man and killing every male hero on the planet. And they're deceived by a being known as Syrou, one of the Makaioshin. Or as Eleryc called them, Dark Gods. Even the apparent God of Destruction is killed by these dark Gods.

Bumblebee- God of Destruction?!

Hunteress- Yes. The deity that is the strongest destructive force in the universe. Tasked with keeping the balance in the universe, opposite the Kais or as we know them as the guardians.

Speedy- I still don't quite buy this.

Hunteress- there is more you know. According to this Saiyan, these Dark Gods will arrive on earth in about 4 months from now. They did manage to free Blackfire with no effort at all.

Batgirl- Wait, Blackfire is free?! That's not good, she'll come here to earth looking for revenge on starfire.

Wondergirl- Hate to burst your bubble Barbara, but she's already on earth. And she's encountered starfire already, hasn't she?

Hunteress- Yes Blackfire is indeed on earth, but another Saiyan known as Son Goten fought her and defeated her. Actually based on their location, both he and Blackfire are still fighting and on their way towards themyscira.

Batman- Those two are still going at it?

Hunteress- Yes, but we have bigger problems to worry about right now.

Hunteress points to the Parademons coming towards them. Everyone sees this and springs into action without a second thought. While fighting the demons, they notice three Saiyans come out of nowhere to help them. A Father, Mother, and what looks to be the two saiyans son come to help them. These three are of course Tora, Faasha, and their son, Raizen.

[with Goten and Blackfire]

The second son of Goku and the Tamaranean he had been fighting were flying at full speed towards themyscira. They'd been noticing some really strange activity near the island while they were in the midst of their fight. The energy they felt was dark and very cold feeling, it was pure evil. Goten managed to convince Blackfire to halt their battle until a later time, due to the unnerving disturbance he felt. They could now see the island and the battle being waged on it. They also got a climpse of the Dark giant figure that was approaching the Island ever so slowly. Goten knew they had hurry and increased his speed before stopping and realizing that he could just lock onto the others energy and teleport there with instant transmission. Blackfire stopped and was irate for him stopping before Goten explained why.

Goten- Blackfire, give me your hand.

Blackfire- I'm sorry, what?! No! I'm not getting all chummy with you saiyan, we still have a score to settle.

Goten- ugh, fine. Put your hand on my shoulder then.

Blackfire- ook? now wha-?

Goten- Good hold on tight!

With that Goten instant transmissioned to the island where the others were after locking onto their energy.

[Themyscira: With Eleryc and the others]

They were surrounded and outnumbered by the parademons, but that didn't stop Eleryc or Kara. Eleryc was managing fine on his own, but saw Supergirl was having abit more difficulty holding her own against the creatures. He blasted away the ones surrounding him and cut through the Parademons that were surrounding Supergirl with his energy blade. Kara was bracing herself for the pain of the Parademons biting into her, but that pain never came as Eleryc stood in front of her with his blade made from Ki that had cut down the ones surrounding her.

Kara- Thx, Eleryc. Looks like I owe you one.

Eleryc- Maybe.

Kara- Look out! Hyaah! *uses her heat vision to incinerate more parademons that were behind Eleryc's back*

Eleryc- And with that, I'd say we're even again.

Kara- Wait a minute... You did that on purpose so i could get them didn't you?

Eleryc- heh, perhaps.

Kara smirked at the saiyan and teased him by saying she didn't know he was such a gentleman. The two fought back to back watching for any openings the other might have, much to the awe of the Amazonian warriors watching them. Eleryc and Kara worked flawlessly together, like a well oiled machine. But they noticed that the Parademons just kept on coming, there was no end to them. They had to close whatever portal or door that they were coming from or else these things would just keep coming. Eleryc got Kara's attention and told her what they needed to do.

Eleryc- Kara.

Kara- Yeah, what is it Eleryc?

Eleryc- We need to stop these things from repeatedly spawning by taking out that guy (points at Darkseid).

Kara looked abit surprised. Take out Darkseid? She knew he was strong and that she'd gotten pretty strong herself, but were they strong enough to take out Darkseid by themselves? Kara was none too sure, but then again... She thought about what she'd learned since getting to know Eleryc, training with him, fighting beside him, being saved by him, and eventually falling in love with him.. When she thought of those things, she knew they could overcome any obstacle easily. Kara could do anything, as long as Eleryc was by her side. She smirked and nodded after gaining a determined look in her eyes. Eleryc held out his hand for her to take it, Kara gladly took the saiyan's hand in her own while squeezing it.

The warriors powered up, before launching at Darkseid. Eleryc powered all the way up to ssj2 while Kara powered up to where her clear aura became gold like that of the eleryc's ssj form. The two took off towards Darkseid to engage the giant in a fight. Nova spotted this and shouted for everyone to make sure that Supergirl and Eleryc got through to Darkseid.

Dragon ball super ost- Beyond Super Saiyan Blue/ Royal Blue saiyan theme*

Superman saw this and agreed to help. While he wasn't liking how close Eleryc and Kara were getting, now wasn't the time for that. The man of steel and the other heroes helped to fend off and keep the Parademons away from the super powered couple. Eleryc saw this and smirked, he new the others would back the two of them up. They were almost to Darkseid, when some Parademons came out of nowhere and were about to jump them when they were blasted by a kamehameha wave courtesy of Goten. More were coming, but Goten and Blackfire were able to keep them away by drawing their attention.

Finally the two made it to where Darkseid was floating just above the water. The self proclaimed God of Akopolis just stared back at the kryptonian and the Saiyan in contempt, as if they were mere insects. Eleryc smirked at the giant. Sure he was big, but his power was nothing special compared to what he'd seen in his own timeline. He wasn't sure why everyone was so afraid of him.

Eleryc- So you're Darkseid huh? I don't really see why everyone is so afraid of an overgrown Kryptonian like you.

Darkseid- Out of my way, insect.

Darkseid went to swat the saiyan away but his hand was caught and it was caught effortlessly! That was unexpected for him, so he tried again with the same result. Darkseid thought this was a joke so he really went to swat him out of the air this time but time after time his hand was caught and batted away like it was nothing by the Saiyan. How dare this insect of a man impede his conquest! He'd pay for this! Darkseid fired two giant omega beams from his eyes at him, but Eleryc deflected them like nothing. The giant tried again and again with the same result was when he tried to swat him out of the air, he couldn't even hit him! Darkseid was getting aggravated so he went to engage this upity saiyan in battle, except he was fighting the kryptonian too.

He thought it'd be an easy victory for him, but these two were prooving to be more of a challenge than he predicted. Darkseid was getting frustrated because all they were doing was dodging and blocking his attacks, the Saiyan and the female kryptonian weren't even fighting back. Rather, it was like they were toying with him just to see what he was made of. Having enough of this, Darkseid got serious and Eleryc noticed that he'd gotten faster. The evil Kryptonian managed to land a blow on Eleryc and smirked as if he'd won. He was so distracted by this that he never noticed Supergirl come up behind him and kick him in the back of the neck.

The giant stumbled forward where he was met with a Ki infused fist to his face, courtesy of Eleryc. The power couple hit him back and forth to each other like they were playing a game of volleyball with Darkseid as the ball. The two then came together and started to brutally beat up Darkseid with a relentless barrage of punches and kicks. The two finished of their barrage with each of them axe kicking Darkseid simultaneously into the water. A giant splash was heard as Darkseid fell into the sea. Everyone else looked over and were shocked at what they were seeing, Darkseid was actually being beaten.

Of course Eleryc and Supergirl knew that he wasn't dead, he was just very badly beaten up. The Giant emerged from the Sea and boy was he angry. Darkseid was livid with these two ants that dared to stand in his way. Before he could even think about destroying the city in the distance, he felt immense pain in his gut and his left eye. Supergirl had punched the wind out of him by hitting his sternum, and Eleryc had taken care of one of his eyes by slashing it with his divine blade.

Eleryc- Kara, you think you can take care of that pillar before more of those "things" come out?

Kara- Heh, sure. I'll even use something you taught me to do it.

Eleryc- Good, I'm counting on you.

Super girl nodded and momentarily phased to in front of the pillar but far enough away from it so she could attack it from a distance. She took a quick breath in and out before making her move. Kara raised one of her knees in a position that it looked like she was kneeling and the other was raised in a similiar position but slightly more bent. One hand was in a fist, while the other was palmed with her finger bent like she was about to claw someone (Galick gun stance, the best i can describe it). As a result of her training with Eleryc, she'd channeled her weakness to kryptonite into her energy. While she was still abit weak to it, she could tolerate it just abit better than before so she wouldn't get overly sick from being in the same vicinity as it.

Supergirl- Haaa!!!!

Green energy began to gather in her hands as she prepared to launch a new attack she'd mastered. Eleryc had taught her the Galick Gun while training her, she just put a kryptonian twist on it by using her own star energy to modify it.

Supergirl- Krypton Gun, Fire!!!!

Kara thrust her hands forward as a large green colored beam impacted the dark pillar. There was a giant explosion of green light from where supergirl's attack hit.The parademons stopped spawning as the pillar disappeared. Kara then flew back to where Eleryc was to see him choking Darkseid by throat. Eleryc tossed Darkseid aside so Kara could help dispose of Darkseid for good. The two charged up their own energy attacks while seeing what appeared to be a portal overhead of the dark giant.

Supergirl- Eleryc.. are you thinking what i'm thinking?

Eleryc- Heh, yeah. Got an idea?

Supergirl- Just one. Hit him with both of our attacks and push him into that portal over there.

Eleryc smirked, he liked the way Kara thought. He went along with her plan with no hesitation. The saiyan cupped his hands as a dark purple and black colored orb started to form in between his hands. Kara recognized this as the atrack Eleryc used to save her when the two of them first met. She responded by getting her own attack ready as she assumed her stance from when she attacked the pillar. A green orb with red lightning emmanting from it gathered in her hands.

Eleryc- Black..

Supergirl- Krypton..

Eleryc- Kamehameha!!!!!

Supergirl- Gun!!!!

Both of them thrust their hands forward as their attacks turned into giant beams of energy. Eleryc's Black and purple beam combined with Supergirl's Green one to make a dark cyan bluish green beam that hit Darkseid square on. Somehow the giant found the strength to struggle against it by attempting to push it back with his hand. Seeing this, both Eleryc and supergirl realeased a multiform copy of themselves and suckerpunched the giant into the beam which then forced him into his own portal that he came through. Once he went through, the portal shut and disappeared. Both multiform clones returned to supergirl and Eleryc as the two of them lowered their hands after Darkseid was gone.

Kara- We did it.

Eleryc- Yeah, but take a look these things are still around.

Kara- Yeah. Speaking of Eleryc... You appeared to ascend to another state for a second there in that struggle. What was that?

Eleryc- heh. I guess you don't remember going up against a ssj3 when training, do you?

Kara- That's what that was? Oh, Ok.

Everyone who saw Darkseid defeated jumped for joy, but they knew celebrating would have to wait until they finished dealing with the remaining Parademons.

Eleryc and Supergirl got back to the group and took Nova back to mount justice at the suggestion of Wonder Woman, she felt like there were other heroes that needed their help there. The other Heroes and the Amazon warriors were still having trouble with the overwhelming numbers of Parademons. That's when some people they weren't expecting showed up.

Bardock and the other Saiyans had split up to assist the Justice league in dealing with these creatures that were all accross the city. The main forces led by Bardock, Gine, Raditz, his wife Raven, and Nappa arrived at Themyscira in the nick of time to help clear out the Parademons. Superman and the others, especially the Amazonian warriors were surprised by how strong the Saiyans were. Within about 20 minutes all the Parademons had been dealt with and had dropped like flies. The barrier to the island had been broken by the parademons relentless attacks.

Bardock and Gine then walked up to and addressed the queen of the amazon warriors. They proposed an alliance to the queen of Themyscira, to which many of the amazon warriors were opposed to until the queen spoke up about it.

Hippolyta- What is your name?

Bardock- I am Bardock and this is my wife Gine, We are Saiyans. Do you find our propasal lacking?

Hippolyta- About an alliance between our two peoples?

Bardock- Yes, your majesty.

Aleka- Your majesty, you can't be serious! They have men in their ranks!

Hippolyta- Aleka, did you not see how powerful these Saiyans are? They could be a very valuable asset to our people. Perhaps it is time for change and to let long standing traditions die.

This shocked many of the women warriors of themyscira. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their long standing tradition of no men allowed on their island was being thrown away just like a rag doll, because these Saiyans had prooven to be very formidable in battle. Hippolyta then explained to her warriors about her decision of an alliance with the saiyans.

Hippolyta- As you can see, these Saiyans are many times stronger than any one of us. We wouldn't be able to defeat them in the throws of battle, they are far too powerful. But instead of forcefully getting us to submit, they are asking for our assistance in dealing with a much bigger threat that is coming.

The Amazon warriors seemed to understand this for the most part, with the exception of a few such as Aleka and a few others. But what really made Aleka and few others question the judgement of their queen was what came next. To ensure the survival of their bloodline, queen Hippolyta struck an agreement with Bardock that when one of the citizens and/or warriors of Themyscira was of age they were to pick a young Saiyan male around their age to marry. This was only if the warrior or sister of themyscira so chose to. The choice was completely up to them. The Saiyans did agree to be the guardians of themyscira on the outside, to protect the island against evil men.

This downright outraged Aleka and some of the others, that was until they heard that it was entirely their choice to marry or not to marry a Male Saiyan of their age. This restored their faith in queen Hippolyta's judgement, because she knew not everyone on the island was on board with ensuring the survival of their bloodline through the saiyans. Bardock and the Saiyans helped the queen restore the barrier around the island before leaving with the rest the young heroes.

Hippolyta- We cannot thank you brave ones enough for saving our island.

Superman- It was no problem. Anytime you need us, don't be afraid to contact the league.

Hippolyta- That we will.

Superman and the others then left Themyscira after Wonder Woman said good bye to her mother, the queen. They headed back towards mount justice confident that Eleryc, Kara, and Nova would've taken care of the remaining Parademons by the time they returned.

[With Eleryc, Supergirl(Kara), and Nova]

The super powered couple and Nova were flying back towards mount justice to help Batman and the other heroes fend off the remaining Parademons. The three were flying as fast as they possibly could without expending too much of their energy, supergirl just hoped they'd make it in time. The Kryptonian was so worried about if they'd make it in time that she never noticed they'd already arrived at mount justice. The three stopped and saw the situation the other heroes were in. Eleryc looked over and saw a struggling Wondergirl slowly being overwhelmed by the Parademons through the sheer number if them ganging up on her.

Eleryc- Nova, down there.

Nova- Where? Ohhh, right!

Nova looked around and eventually followed Eleryc's line of sight. Eleryc nodded to him, signaling him to go and help the heroine. Nova saw what he meant and nodded back, he then put two fingers on his forehead and phased right in the middle of Wondergirl and the parademons. He crossed his arms and his muscles bulged for a quick few seconds before he let out a primal scream that blew away the parademons.

Wondergirl tried warning the newcomer about the monsters coming back towards him but was flabbergasted when she saw he single handedly taking out every single one of the Parademons on his own and quite easily from the looks of it.

Wondergirl's eyes widened at what she was seeing, this teen boy that wasn't much older than she was currently was easily taking on monsters that vastly outnumbered him with relative ease. And to top it off, he was using his bare hands. What surprised her was this guy's hand to hand combat skills, she'd never seen anything like the martial arts this guy was using. As more of the Parademons came she saw his hair float upwards and then eventually turn golden blond. It seemes as though, he was even faster like this. He opened his palms and bright lights that turned into lasers were coming out of his hands, he was throwing the balls of light at the monsters that exploded on impact. The explosions from the balls of light instantly incinerated every demon it touched.

Cassie wasn't just going to sit around though, she wanted to help too. She began fighting off the demons that came from behind while also frying the ones that came close to her with her lasso that could shock enemies too. Nova finished taking care of the demons on his end and was about to walk away when he saw a stray demon sneaking up behind the blond heroine. Wondergirl couldn't react in time as a stray Demon was about to pounce on her when she saw a fist go through the monster's chest. Nova pulled it out and flicked the blood of his hand as the monster fell to the earth and disappeared.

Wondergirl- umm.. Th-Thank you for s-saving me. It was very nice of you to do that.

Nova- No problem. Anything I can do to help out a strong ally. Which you look plenty strong yourself so i figured you'd be alright but it wouldn't hurt to help either.

Wondergirl- Well.. Th- Thank y-you just the same. Umm..

Nova- Oh right, guess i should inrtoduce myself. I'm Son Nova, nice to meet you uhh..

Wondergirl- Cassandra Sandsmark, my friends call me Cassie. I'm Wondergirl but you can call me Cassie.

Nova- Nice to meet you, Wondergirl.

Wondergirl blushed after because she did notice how muscular Nova was. She had to admit, Nova was a very handsome young man. She thought his tail actually made him kinda cute in a girl's eyes. Nova blushed as he found himself staring at Wondergirl, the girl was beautiful.. she was very beautiful in his opinion. Plus she was strong too, so he didn't have to worry about her being weak physically in case he wanted to spar. In terms of strength physically, Wondergirl was just a hair above him. But in terms of power, Nova was abit stronger there since he has had more time to train. Also being a Saiyan helps too and gives him abit of an advantage over supergirl since she is just a special human with super powers.

The two went to go help out the others, eager to not think on the awkward situation they were in. It couldn't be helped that the two were Physically drawn to each other, they were both very powerful but different at the same time. Wondergirl was abit more aggressive when she fought, and Nova was a little more rational when he fought. If Nova did eventually end up joining the team, she'd be the happiest girl in the world. She'd get a better chance to get to know him. Cassie liked Nova and she thought they'd be good friends.. and maybe.. something more. But perhaps that was just wishful thinking on her part. Still she couldn't help but to dream about that happening, Nova was a very good looking guy in a primal way of course.

Eleryc and Supergirl helped the other heroes weed out the the last of the Demons before Superman and the others arrived. All of the Demons had disappeared now and the sky returned to normal bright blue and sunny skies. Along with Superman, came Bardock and the other Saiyans. Eleryc went to meet them, as did the other young heroes at mount Justice.

Goten- Bardock this is Eleryc, the one we told you about before.

Bardock- I can see that.

Eleryc- You must be Bardock. It's an honor to meet you sir.

Bardock- Likewise, Eleryc. So tell me. These Makaioshin... When do you suspect they'll be here?

Eleryc- Based on what I know of my timeline when everything took a turn for the worst, I'd say in about 3 and half to 4 months from now is when they'll arrive here on earth.

Raditz- So we have roughly 3 and a half months to prepare for their arrival then?

Eleryc- Unfortunately, yes we only have that ammount of time.

Tora- Do you want our help to train these heroes so they are ready for enemies more powerful than they've ever faced before?

Eleryc- Yes, it would help.

Bardock- Alright, seems we have a deal then.

Eleryc- It appears so sir.

Bardock and Eleryc shake hands before Bardock and the others take off.Tora and Faasha tell Raizen to stay with the young heroes because they feel like the young team of heroes will need them.

Bardock- Don't hesitate to call us when you're to begin training some of them.

Eleryc- Don't worry, i won't.

And with that the Saiyans take off but 4 Saiyans join the young justice league. Trunks, Bulla, Nova, and Raizen all stay behind to join the team alongside the other young heroes. Superman and the other League heroes take off, now that they have potential new allies. The team immediately welcomes the 4 newcomers to the team. Blackfire takes off saying that she'll settle the score between her and Goten next time. The whole team was now assembled to welcomed the 4 new additions to the team. Starfire, Nightwing, Powergirl, Kid Flash, Artemis, Speedy, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Rocket, Aqualad, Cyborg, as well as any other young heroes were all happy that the 4 saiyans had joined them.

Away from the party, one couple and two young heroes that were gravitating towards being a couple were overlooking port city. Nova looked out at the ocean as Wondergirl walked up to the young Saiyan.

Wondergirl- Hey.

Nova- Oh, it's you wondergi-

Wondergirl- Cassie, please. We're not on duty right now.

Nova- Oh, right. heheheh, sorry i'm still not used to calling you that.

Cassie- It's fine. Don't worry about it. So what are you doing up here by yourself?

Nova- Just trying something Goten showed me and that he's trying to teach Pan how to do.

Cassie- And what's that?

Nova- Go blue.

Cassie- Go blue?

Nova- not like you're thinking of. I'm talking about the level beyond that of a Super Saiyan God.

Cassie- Wait, a Saiyan God?

Nova- Yes.

Cassie- So you're trying to become a God? That's impossible.

Nova- Not when you have a form that technically is one. Bardock and Goten have that beyond Saiyan God form, and Goten says he senses I have the same potential. So how do i become a Super Saiyan Blue then?

Cassie- I see. That's why I suddenly couldn't feel your power when you were training with Goten.

Nova laughed nervously and admitted that she was right. Cassie then asked why Nova wanted to keep getting stonger. The young saiyan thought about for a minute and then answered the girl.

Nova- I guess it's because i recently met someone that I feel like protecting. Even though she can handle herself in a fight, I want to protect her and help her when she needs me. She's become my reason for growing stronger, even though I haven't even known her for a day yet.

Cassie- Nova...

Cassie blushed and then wrapped her arms around the young Saiyan warrior. She was glad that she met Nova and although she wasn't she how much, cassie knew that she really liked Nova. Even though not knowing for even a full day, she knew she was starting to have romantic feelings towards the saiyan that saved her.

[Meanwhile along the beach of port city]

Eleryc and Kara were walking along the beach hand in hand with their fingers intertwined with each others. Kara was just thinking that she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met Eleryc. The only things at the moment on her list that she didn't have yet were (1) Eleryc officially becoming her boyfriend which she and him were basically boyfriend and girlfriend already at this point. And (2) was a kiss from Eleryc, that one was a little embarrassing. Even though she wanted a kiss from the saiyan, it was more likely that she'd have to kiss him first to find out if he felt the same about her.

Eleryc looked over and saw that Kara was a little bit fidgety, like she was nervous or embarassed about something. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, the saiyan knew something was up. There was something that was obviously bothering her. Eleryc suddenly stopped and turned Kara towards himself so she could face him. He put his hands in hers again and asked her what was wrong.

Eleryc- Kara, what's wrong? I'd like to think that i know you better than this.

Kara- Uhh... well E-Eleryc the thing is.. uhh... I

Kara was blushing like mad when Eleryc did something unexpected that really surprised her. He looked her straight in her blue eyes and asked her a question she never in her wildest dreams thought that he'd ask her.

Eleryc- I need to tell you something that i've been meaning to for quite awhile now. But I've been putting it off until things calmed down for abit.

Kara- Ok, I-I'm listening.

Eleryc- The truth is Kara, ever since i first met you.. I've wanted to be together with you. When i first saw you, I couldn't believe how cute and beautiful you were. Especially when you fought, you were gorgeous. So, what i'm trying to say is this... Kara Kent, no Kara Zor El, Will you be my girlfriend?

Kara- E-El- Eleryc...

Kara's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that he actually asked her to be his girlfriend. She looked down while sporting a huge blush on her face but then looked up at him. Kara smirked as now it was her turn to surprise Eleryc. She wrapped her arms around his neck while inching closer to his face with the blush still on her face. Before Eleryc could process what was happening, Kara leaned in and kissed him! And of all the places on his face she could've chosen, it was his lips. Eleryc was very surprised, but decided that he liked the action and kissed her back. A moment later, they separated as Kara's hand was on Eleryc's chest while Eleryc's arm was wrapped around Kara's waist.

Eleryc- uhh... K-Kara?! Wow... I uhh...

Kara- Heh, that's for surprising me with your confession you jerk. Also, does my reply answer your question?

Eleryc- Heh, alright you got me. And yes, yes it does. Guess that makes us even, then?

Kara smirked at him and nodded as both of them were sporting rather deep blushes. The two then continued to walk along the beach with their hands once again intertwined with each other. Superman just happened to be passing by when he saw what happened between his cousin and Eleryc. He frowned at what he was seeing. Superman thought if Kara was going to fall for anyone that it should've been someone she was stronger than, so she could protect them. Not someone from a battle hungry race like the Saiyans. Though he did have to admit it, the two worked extremely well together. Perhaps tearing the two apart wasn't the smartest idea.

And there was the fact that since Kara had fallen in love with Eleryc, it was unlikely that she'd want to be with anyone else other than Eleryc even if it was forced on her to sever her bond with the saiyan. She wouldn't even hesitate to choose Eleryc over someone else. It made sense though too, Eleryc did save her life after all. Maybe he was beeing too harsh and should give the Saiyan a chance with his cousin. It'd been a long time since he saw Kara as happy as she was right now. Wonder Woman came up beside him and observed what Superman was staring at.

Wonder Woman- Having second thoughts?

Superman- Perhaps. I'm thinking maybe that i have been too harsh on Eleryc. I should give him a chance, he did save my cousin's life after all.

Wonder Woman- yes, i agree. Still up for dinner tonight?

Superman- Oh, of course. We can leave the young ones to themselves.

Superman and Wonder Woman then flew off, leaving the other Kryptonian and the Saiyan to enjoy the rest of their evening together. However this peace will be short lived with the looming threat of the Makaioshin heading towards the earth. Only 3 and a half months remain until the dark gods arrival on earth.. Will the team and the rest of the Justice league even be ready for them?

 ** _To be continued Next Chapter..._**


	6. Time before the stormBlackfire's Gambit

**_Hi everyone, i'm back with another chapter here. So you may have noticed how i had Darkseid defeated last chapter, i apologize to any dc fans reading this. But i had to have him taken out like i did to set up for the greater threat that will be incoming. Anyways this and the next chapter will focus on the period before the Dark Gods arrive on earth. This chapter will split it's focus between The Team and their relationships and the rematch between Blackfire and Goten. As you no doubt know, i have been hinting at a few of the pairings for quite awhile now. Such as Pan x Aqualad, and Trunks x Rocket. Bulla i think would go well with beast boy or Blue Beetle. If you guys have any suggestions for male superheroes in young justice that i haven't mentioned that would pair well with Bulla, plz PM me or say so in the reviews. Also trying to decide when i make a sequel to this story what the name of Eleryc and Kara's kid or Kid(s) should be... Yeah you heard me, their kids.Oh and one more quick thing, i plan on having both wondergirl's in this story so Wonder Woman may change her name and pass down the mantle of wonder woman. But i digress, anyways on with the story!_**

 ** _disclaimer- Novablade 67 does not own Dbz/super and Young Justice or their characters. Rights belong to their respective creators. The author of this story only owns his OC's and the plot of the story._**

[Elsewhere in metropolis: evening]

A certain black haired Tamaranean sat in meditation, she was going over her earlier fight with the saiyan known as Son Goten. What did she do wrong that she was only around 80% of his power? He was holding back, dang it! This frustrated Blackfire to no end. How could she get him to fight her without holding back? The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She wasn't beat once, but now twice she'd been defeated by Goten. There had to be some way to even the playing field. Question was, what?

She then flashed back to what she saw Goten do when she fought him, he transformed. Blackfire thought about it, if she could somehow match the power of Goten's transformation all the way up to the blue haired one.. Then maybe she could get him to fight her seriously. She then thought of an idea. She could have Him train her... She would go to Eleryc and ask him to train her. That way, she'd be more than a match for the saiyan. It was a brilliant idea. Or.. she could just try to recreate that pressure she felt from Goten when he transformed into an SSG. Blackfire just had to remember how it felt when she fought him in that form, that was the tricky part. Blackfire opted for the second option to train herself, she continued to meditate while trying to recreate that odd pressure she felt from Goten when he fought her.

[Beach near mount justice]

(With Pan and Aqualad)

Aqualad and the others were all given some time off after the whole situation with Darkseid that they narrowly escaped from. So Aqualad decided to take a walk down the beach when he saw Pan and Goten training. Or more like Goten teaching Pan something. He decided to watch from a safe distance so as not to disturb them while they trained. Even though both saiyans were aware that Aqualad was watching them, they focused on their training. Goten cupped his hands while he focused as blue energy gathered in between his hands.

Goten- Ka...

Pan- Is that the first part?

Goten- yes. Me... that's the second part.

Pan- Ok..

Goten- Ha..

Pan- Mhmm.

Goten- Me... ready for this next part?

Pan- Yeah.

Goten- HAAA!!!!!!!!!

A gigantic blueish white beam erupted from Goten's hands when he thrust them forward. The impact of which shook the ground and caused wind to whip both of their hair back as it cleared the sea for a second. Goten then lowered his hands and looked to Pan.

Goten- Ok, now you try.

Pan- Me?

Goten nodded at her as Pan looked at her hands while wondering if she could do that or not. She decided to try anyways. Pan cupped her hands at her side chanting the same words that Goten did. The wind began to pick up as Pan was attempting the same move as her uncle just did.

Pan- Ka... Me...

Other members who were inside of mount justice saw Pan doing something on the beach and watched in curiosity to see what she was up to, especially Bulla.

Pan- Ha... Me...

The light became brighter as Pan was about to release her attack. She decided that she was now ready.

Pan- HAAA!!!!!

Pan thrust her hands forward and that same blueish white beam erupted from her hands albeit abit smaller than Goten's. Pan lowered her hands once the attack zoomed off and into the distance.

Pan- Like that?

Goten- Yes, good.

Everyone inside that was watching, aside from Bulla and Trunks had their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes wide as dinner plates. For such a pretty looking girl as Pan was for her to have THAT much power was unbelievable to most of the team. It boggled their minds that she could have that much power. How much power did these Saiyans keep under wraps? It was remarkable what Eleryc and Goten could do, but now Pan and possibly Bulla as well as Trunks having that kind of power? Not to mention Nova and Raoul (name change from Raizen) possibly having power like that too. Everyone needed time to process that, so they went on to doing what they were doing before.

Goten- Great job Pan, you're getting stronger everyday.

Pan- Thanks Goten, I have a good teacher though.

Goten- Heh, you're welcome. Well take the rest of the night off ok? I'll see you later!

Aqualad then decided to come out into the open and talk to Pan. He'd been meaning to talk to her, he just never found the right time. Pan noticed the footsteps and knew immediately who it was. She knew Aqualad had been watching her train the whole time waiting to talk to her. The young saiyan turned around and smiled at Aqualad before greeting him.

Pan- Out for a night walk Aqua-

Aqualad- Kaldur, please Pan we're not on duty right now.

Pan- Oh right. Sorry, I'm not used to calling you by your actual name yet. It's abit odd for me to call you Kaldur, it feels abit foreign to me.

Aqualad- I see. So how are you holding up, with you finding out that there are more Saiyans around?

Pan- I'm alright i guess, i am happy that there's more saiyans around. But I'd be lying if i said i was completely fine.

Aqualad- You miss your family, don't you?

Pan- I can't hide anything from you it seems. I.. really.. miss papa.. and momma. Grandpa and Grandma too... I know they'd want me to move on it's ... it's just... r-really h-hard t-too.. *sniff* Papa.. Momma... I... Why?...

Aqualad- Pan... It's ok to mourn loved ones whom you've lost. No one can keep all that bottled up inside for forever.

Pan- Papa.. momma... ahhh!!! I can't take it! wahhh!!!!

Aqualad then goes and hugs the female saiyan who starts crying when she thinks about her family being gone. Pan unconsciously hugs him while she cries into his shoulder. For the first time in almost a year since she and her uncle Goten arrived in this universe, Pan balled her eyes out and Aqualad comforted her while she cried her heart out. She may be a super powered alien, but she was still a teenager and a very young one to lose her parents in such a way that she did. Aqualad looked at the crying face of the girl before him. Rocket was right, he really was in love with Pan. She may have been about a year younger than him at 16, but he knew right then and there as he looked her crying face that he loved Pan.

Meanwhile nearby Rocket, Powergirl and Wondergirl decided to go and find Pan for a girl's night out. They were about to call out for her when they saw Pan crying and hugging Aqualad. The three quickly hid behind a boulder and peaked out to see what progressed. They certainly weren't expecting to see this, Pan was crying into Aqualad's shoulder while he comforted her.

Wondergirl- what happened?

Powergirl- I don't know. It sounds like she's crying about something. That doesn't sound happy either, it's heartbreaking. Like ... she's grieving for someone.

When they next looked up Pan had finally cried until she had no more tears to shed. Pan looked up to Aqualad, her face red and puffy from crying so much. Aqualad smiled at her and rubbed the back of her head and stroked her back soothingly.

Aqualad- Better now, Pan?

Pan- *sniffs* Y-yeah I think so. Thank you Kaldur, I feel .. abit better now.

Aqualad- Good. To be honest, I was a little worried about you there for a minute.

Pan- *puffs her cheeks out like she's pouting* What's that supposed to mean?

Aqualad- Nothing, I'm just glad you're alright now.

Pan- Oh y-you are? Well th-thank you Kaldur... Kaldur kun?

Aqualad- hm? yes, what is it pan?

Pan- Do.. D-D-Do y-y-you h-ha- have a s-s-steady g-gggg-girlfriend o-o-or anything at the moment?

Aqualad- Well.. no.. not exactly.. I did have feelings for this one girl, but we've both moved on and I think she likes someone else now. Besides, it... didn't quite work out how we thought..

Pan- Oh, really?!

Pan then caught herself by her sudden outburst. She was blushing madly now, she was very embarrassed now. While she was happy that aqualad wasn't seeing anyone else at the moment, she was embarassed of herself for her sudden outburst.

Pan- Ah, i mean.. really?

Aqualad- yes. But i did recently realize that i like this other girl who recently came into my life. I haven't known her for long but.. i can't help but feel drawn to her. Everything she does.. I find.. well adorable to be honest.

Pan- Oh?

Aqualad- Yes.

Pan- Umm... K-Kaldur san before you continue, I have to admit something to you. It's actually something i've been meaning to tell you for awhile now..

Aqualad- Ok i'm listening.

Pan- Thank you. You've always been there by my side since i ended up here and .. you were always kind to me. I didn't know why but after awhile.. I found myself wanting to get to know you better and to spend more time with you. But with all the craziness that's happened I never got the chance to. I found myself actually falling for you Kaldur san the more i got to work with you and the team.

Aqualad- Pan.. I-

Pan- Hold on, i'm not finished yet. Kaldur san... I uhh... this may sound weird but uhhmm... I think I might ... no .. I am in love with you...

Wondergirl, Rocket, and Powergirl- *silently scream in delight* What?! She actually admitted it!

Aqualad- Pan.. I um.. I am not sure what to say... To be honest, I wasn't sure you even felt that way towards me. But.. I also have a confession to make.

Pan- You.. You do?

Aqualad- Yes, i do. And i feel it's something I must say and that i've been putting off for too long.

Pan- o.. ok?

Aqualad- Pan... I also feel.. the same way about you as well. Your feelings had long reached me before you even realized it. From the day we met I was instantly drawn to you I thought you were even more beautiful than my old friend Tula back in Atlantis. I also love you Pan. Will you be together with me?

Pan- Kaldur san.. of course i'll gladly be your girlfriend.

Aqualad- Are you sure you're ok with someone like me?

Pan- Kaldur kun.. c-c-can you close your eyes for a second? I want to give you something.

Aqualad-Alright...

Pan got lost in those eyes of his even as they closed at her request. She inched way closer to the atlantean's face and she kissed him on the lips. Aqualad's eyes unintentionally fluttered open as he got the shock of his life. The girl he'd just confessed to was kissing him on the lips. He then decided to return the kiss to let Pan know that he felt the same way about her that she did about him. The two finally separated as Aqualad then smiled at Pan.

Aqualad- Thank you Pan, that was a nice surprise.

Pan- hee hee, So you liked my answer then?

Aqualad- Yes. I could get used to that sort of answer from now on.

Pan smirked at him, she felt much better now. Although the pain from losing her parents would still be there, at least now she had someone who potentially could help to heal that pain. Aqualad told Pan that he was going back to the base from there, she told him she'd be there in a few minutes. But before the two of them could follow each other three other heroines decided to pop out from behind the boulder where they saw everything that went down between the two.

Pan- Wha?! Raquel, Karen, and even you too Cassie?! H- How long have you three been there?

Rocket- Let's just say since you stopped crying about whatever it was.

Aqualad and Pan both blushed at this as they attempted to look away from each other but found it extremely difficult to do so given the circumstances.

Karen- Oh don't let us bother you, carry on with what you were doing. Besides, we need to find Cassie's boyfriend after all.

Cassandra- Karen! It's n-not like that between me and nova! I just want to thank him properly for saving my life is all. And sorry Pan, I got dragged into this.

Pan- Aww...that's sweet Cassie has a crush on Nova.

Cassandra- It's not like that! Anyways, we'll leave you two alone now.

The three heroines left, courtesy of wondergirl pushing them away from the new couple. Pan and Aqualad held hands as they went back to the base to turn in for the night.

[elsewhere- With Goten]

Goten flew to a spot nearby as he was looking for Eleryc. He needed to train with someone who was stronger than he was so he could overcome his physical limits. Goten had all but mastered super saiyan blue. But if these dark gods were as strong as eleryc said they were, he needed to go further even beyond super saiyan blue. When he got to where he sensed Eleryc was, he stopped when he saw him with Kara. Since he was busy at the moment, Goten left to train on his own. He was going to break one of his inner self limiting shells like his father, Son Goku, had done before him. Goten didn't know if he'd be able to achieve Ultra Instinct like his father though, since he was technically only a half saiyan and not a full blooded one. But that was the thing, now he was because of the side effects of crossing dimensional barriers... a side effect that was... permanent now. He knew eventually Blackfire would come looking for him again to have their rematch, even though he mopped the floor with her when they fought last time.

No doubt, she was trying to come up with some kind of counter to his super saiyan God forms or rather his God Ki in general. But how would she do that? There were no gods in this universe. The only ones that came close to that were the High Father and his son, Orion. And.. maybe the Guardians of Oa that created the green lantern core. But aside from those, nothing like that existed. At the same time, Goten couldn't rule out the possibility that Blackfire could reach the level of Godly Ki either. Since he'd arrived in this universe, the son of Goku had learned that there were many beings in this universe that were more powerful than those of his own. Which is why he had to go beyond blue to prepare for them, otherwise everything would be lost.

 _Elsewhere in Metropolis_

Blackfire felt like she'd been meditating for hours, but she finally got the results she desired. She had successfully recreated that odd pressure she felt when Goten's hair changed to red. Her aura now had shimmering lights and tiny little stars in it. It was a different kind of power that she'd tapped into, now she was for sure stronger than Starfire and could very easily take the man she saw her with. But that wasn't why she gained this power, it was for... _him..,_ Son Goten. The saiyan had been on her mind ever since she met him and it aggravated her to no end. Blackfire wanted to settle things between them, and quickly. But when she thought about him, her mind drifted in another direction she wished it didn't.

Thoughts would come into her mind about how strong Goten was, which then divulged into how physically attractive he was. It only got worse from there, she couldn't deny that the saiyan was very handsome and quite pleasing to the eyes to look at. These thoughts had been plaguing her for several months now since she had fought him. She also knew that if she didn't settle the score between them quick, all of the saiyan's focus would be on defeating the dark gods and not on herself. That thought made her heart twinge and she didn't know why. No.. that wasn't right, the Tamaranean wanted him really bad.. but she didn't want to admit it. Her entire thoughtlife and every fiber on her being was obsessed with son goten. Blackfire sighed dejectedly as she knew she couldn't surpress her feelings anymore. Rather than surpress and resist her feelings anymore, she finally just gave into them.

She'd settle the score between them and then after... She'd finally have the object of her budding feelings to herself. Blackfire would finally have Goten as her own after nursing him back to health first. The Tamaranean chuckled to herself, all this time she'd been surpressing her budding feelings of love for Goten and it was hurting her more than helping her. But also thanks to her obsession with him, she'd tapped into a whole new world of power and had gotten stronger as a result. Starfire had nothing on her now, she was much more powerful than her sister now. But strangely enough, Blackfire had no desire to harm her sister and bore no ill will towards her at the moment. It was all Goten's fault that she had gotten so lax in that area of her life. Whether she admitted it or not, Goten had changed her from the moment they met. She was now more like starfire than she cared to admit, the cold and evil nature in her was wavering and slowly dissapating. Boy would everyone be in for a surprise once her rematch with Goten was settled. Blackfire searched for Goten's Ki and blasted off in the air towards him with the last sinister smile on her face that she'd ever crack.

 _With Eleryc and Kara_

The two sat against the back of a rock while gazing at the stars. Kara's hand was held in Eleryc's own as she intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled as she once again looked her boyfriend's eyes while he looked at the stars. His onyx black eyes met her deep blue eyes as the two of them got lost in each others eyes for a few moments. For Kara, she knew that there was more than just the desire to protect behind those eyes. Eleryc's eyes also had power in them, but also kindness and desire... desire for the young woman who stared into them.

Same could be said for Kara's eyes too. They had a certain assuredness to them, also strength and power, as well as a burning desire for her boyfriend who just so happened to be the one staring into her blue eyes. Although Kara knew what was coming, she couldn't help but think about what was next after the dark gods had been dealt with. It was hard to even imagine a life without Eleryc by her side through it all as the two of them would undoubtedly want to get married and have children after all this. The kryptonian saw in her mind her and eleryc getting married, them having children, and eventually growing old and gray together. She smiled and blushed at the thought. Strangest thing was, she saw the same vision in Eleryc's eyes as she stared into them.

Before they knew it, they felt their faces drawing closer and closer to each other. Their lips finally met after what seemed like an eternity as they shared a passionate kiss briefly before separating. They both blushed as they realized what they were doing, they were acting like lovesick Highschoolers. Both of them cleared their throat to ease the awkwardness of the situation. Kara then leaned her head on Eleryc's shoulder and smiled while remeniscing on how lucky she was to have someone like Eleryc as her lover.

 _Kara- Hey Eleryc._

 _Eleryc- Hm? What is it, Kara?_

 _Kara- Once all this business with the Dark Gods is over, do you want to actually go on a date?_

 _Eleryc- I thought we already did._

 _Kara- Well yeah we did, but it got interrupted remember?_

 _Eleryc- Kara, this is no time to- actually, you know what? why not? Let's go on a real date, once this is over._

 _Kara- Wha?! F-f-for real?_

 _Eleryc- Of course. And While I know that we've only been on like 2 of them, well one technically... There's something important I need to tell you, once all of this is over.._

 _Kara- What a coincidence. Same here. I also have something I need to say to you once this is all over. Buuut... I'm pretty sure you know what it is. So I'll just cut to the chase and come right out to say it._

 _Eleryc- Ok, shoot._

 _Kara- Right. umm... how to put this... Y-you've done so much for me Eleryc and I find myself wanting you more and more to be mine. Even though, we're already boyfriend and girlfriend I feel like I want it to be more than that. Eleryc... I ... I need you. I love you and I crave to be yours with every fiber of my being. So will you allow me to be with you for the rest of my days and grow old with you?_

 _Eleryc- Wa... wai... wai, wait! Are you asking me what I think you're asking me Kara?_

 _Kara- I am. And I'm completely serious too._

 _Eleryc- Uhmmm... well.. wow Kara... I think you know the Answer but I uhh... I need some time to think about this.._

 _Kara- That's ok, I'll wait for as long as you need me to. Just know that you keep giving me a reason to fall more and more in love with you and you won't get rid of me so easily mr._

 _Eleryc- Uhh... sure.._

 _Kara- But you know... I just thought of something..._

 _Eleryc- What?_

 _Kara- Your superhero alias, since when we're done we'll be a part of the justice league._

 _Eleryc- My superhero alias?_

 _Kara- Yes, to cover your identity. I was thinking about it and after we defeated Darksied who was litterally a god so to speak... How does Godfist sound?_

 _Eleryc- Godfist huh? I like it, has a nice ring to it. But what about Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bulla, Nova, and Rai?_

Kara thought for a moment before a lightbulb appeared over her head as she took each of the personalities and abilities of the other saiyans into account. Goten was given the name Z Man, Pan was dubbed Z girl, Trunks was Saiyaboy, Bulla was Saiyagirl, Nova was Wonder Boy, and Rai was Raijin. Eleryc thought for moment as he thought over the names for his friends that Kara had thought of. Trunks' name could use some changes, he wouldn't want Saiyaman due to having memories of Gohan dancing around and posing like an idiot. Maybe something more along the lines of purple haze or something to that effect. Kara noted his suggestion and thought of maybe making a suit for each of them. But Eleryc told her they probably wouldn't appreciate that, so she dropped the idea.

Kara then slipped her hand onto Eleryc or now "Godfist's" chest as they both leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the night in each other's company.

 _Elsewhere with Nova and Rai_

Nova and Rai sparred lightly against each other while Wondergirl watched. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could do anything as long as wondergirl was near him. Something about her long blond hair and her sky blue eyes captivated him as he found her to be... for lack of a better word, Gorgeous. Her voice when she spoke or even laughed was mesmerizing and intoxicating to him, he couldn't get enough if it. Ok,if he was truly being honest Wondergirl was drop dead Gorgeous to him. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen besides his mother.

Of course his inner self wouldn't shut up about her either. Rai had a similiar issue with powergirl, as he'd gotten to know her. Though it wasn't as bad as Nova's case with Wondergirl it was still very hard for him to keep his desires under control when he was around the blond. Oh and the smell of her perfume was paricularly intoxicating to Rai, he couldn't get enough of it. The two Saiyans stopped sparring with the girls arrived.

 _Rai- Alright nice workout today Nova, same time tomorrow?_

 _Nova- Yeah, sure. Later._

Both Saiyans waved bye as they then went to spend time with their girlfriends. Nova with Wondergirl and Rai with Powergirl. The team as a whole grew closer, Trunks and Rocket grew to be closer and admitted that they liked each other, Bulla and Beast Boy grew closer, Miss Martian and Superboy, and even Nightwing and Starfire who were already in the justice league as members. This was a result of them knowing that they'd be in for the fight of their lives in just over a month when the dark gods arrived on earth.

 _With Goten_

As Goten was training, he felt a very familiar energy. He knew immediately who it was that was coming for him as he suddenly stopped, It was Blackfire. It seemed the time had come for their rematch, but something... felt different about her energy. Her energy was Higher, much Higher and stronger than it was before when they fought. And was that... Godly energy? But that was impossible, right? No being except for a select few in the universe knew about it and most of those select few were on earth. Blackfire arrived seconds later as she floated in front of the object of her goal, son goten! She swore that she would surpass him and make him her own thanks to her budding feelings that had turned into a burning passion for goten.

Goten was a little surprised by her power, but that quickly changed to wariness of her once he saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look, desire for someone. Blackfire regained her composure and straightened up into the warrior who had challenged him to a rematch to settle things between them. Goten sensing her energy decided he needed to go at least to SSJG since Blackfire was clearly leagues more powerful than she was and now had access to Divine enegy which was the equivalent to God Ki, it was every bit as powerful. Goten tightened his hand into a fist as he acessed the God Ki as it poured over him and engulfed his being before dispersing. Goten's eyes and hair was now a deep crimson red as his aura was like that of fire. Blackfire smirked and followed suit as the Divine energy she obtained washed over her. Her hair was now darker shade of blackish purple with Purple Divine Aura pulsating around her and crackling with purple lightning bolts. The nucleus of the Aura surrounding her was purple with a slight green hue. What had changed drastically was her outfit. She had silverish blue armor on with a head piece from her homeworld of Tamaran and a violet cape flowing behind her (armor she wore in teen titans when faced off vs starfire the 2nd time).

Goten's eyes widened, he could feel her power. He may actually have to go into blue for this one, she was way stronger than last time they fought. To top it off, she'd reached the level of power that rivaled even Gods, just like himself. The saiyan slipped into the Kame stance his father had taught him. Blackfire raised an eyebrow as she saw his stance for the first time really analyzing it, she slipped into her own stance. This was what Blackfire had been waiting for, a fight to the finish with the saiyan that had captured her heart as loathe as she was to admit it.

 ** _To be Continued in_** ** _Chapter 7: Settling the score; Goten vs Blackfire!_**


	7. Chapter 7- Settling the Score

**Hey guys, it's Novablade67 here again. Sorry for not updating this story but I have had issues getting into my Fanfiction account so I will update when I can. So without further ado, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer- Novablade 67 does not own dbz/ Dbs or Young Justice, they belong to their respective owners. He only owns the OC's and the plot for this story.**

Chapter **7- Settling the score; Goten vs Blackfire!**

 _With Goten and Blackfire_

Shockwaves were heard as two lights, one red and one purple crashed against one another. Two super powered Alien warriors were duking it out for one final time to settle the score between them. Goten then appeared while in his super saiyan God form as he stood across from Blackfire. She was way stronger than last time and was just barely keeping up with her. Blackfire had managed to outclass Goten while in SSG form, he was impressed to say the least. The second son of Goku did have to catch his breath slightly, he wasn't expecting Blackfire to be so strong. He never thought he'd actually have to get serious with the elder of the two Tamaranean sisters. If he was going to have any sort of real chance to beat Blackfire as she was now, he'd have to go blue. Blackfire smirked at him, she knew he was holding back alot of power the whole time, but this time she forced him to actually take her seriously in this fight. Goten closed his eyes and allowed the Godly Ki to envelop him as he was absorbed into a bright blue dome of energy. The blue energy then broke off of him revealing him in his ssj blue form, it was the same pressure Blackfire had used to gain her divine energy. Blackfire smirked and released another limiter to her power to match Goten's power as a super saiyan blue.

Goten was rather impressed with what Blackfire was able to do. She had recreated a type of energy she wasn't even familiar with and had tapped into an entirely new world of power as a result. The saiyan chuckled at the thought, he knew this was going to be a rather tough fight for him and he had no idea if he'd win for sure or not this time. A prospect of which excited him. He'd been waiting for an opponent that he could really test himself against, aside from Trunks or Eleryc.

 _Goten- You really have become very powerful, Blackfire. Frankly, I expecting you to get this strong in such a short amount of time. Color me impressed. To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not too sure I can win this one easily. It'll be tough to beat you when you're this strong. This is exciting, finally I know what dad felt when him and Vegeta first fought._

 _Blackfire- Heh, so you finally acknowledge me as a worthy opponent for you, saiyan.. er Goten. Son Goten, prepare yourself! Today is the day that I finally defeat you!_

 _Goten- Heh, ok. But don't think you'll defeat me so easily, you should know that from the other 3 times I've defeated you so far._

 _Blackfire- (of course I know that Goten. I know how strong you are... that's exactly why I can' deny it any longer how much I want you! You've made my entire being want you!) Heh, fair point Goten. How about we strike a deal then?_

 _Goten- you mean like a wager?_

 _Blackfire- Yes, exactly._

 _Goten- ok.. What do you have in mind?_

 _Blackfire- How's this then? If I win, you have to do whatever it is I ask or tell you._

 _Goten- And if I win?_

 _Blackfire- I'll bet my entire life to remaining by your side. Uh! W-wait! Uhh... maybe not my entire life but uhhh.. like uhh.. ya know most of it?_

 _Goten- sure. (Wonder why she was acting so weird just then? Well guess I'll find out, but I have to defeat her first.)_

Both Goten and Blackfire slid into their stances, Goten in the Kame stance his father taught him and Blackfire in her alien martial arts stance. Power radiated off both warriors as they eyed each other to see who would make the first move. The two stood above the water and were far from civilization so Goten wouldn't have to worry about harming innocent people or destroying half of metropolis in their battle. The son of Goku was the first one to make a move as he started the climactic battle between him and Blackfire. A large BOOM was heard as the two resumed their fight. The two merely testing each other at first as they looked serious to the naked eye but weren't even close to full power in reality. Goten had to admit that Blackfire's martial arts actually weren't too bad. With a bit more training she could cover the holes in her defense that he more than capitalized on as it was clear he had the upper hand right now as a super saiyan blue. Suddenly, Blackfire broke off and summoned more of her divine energy. When she went back in to confront Goten, she eventually gained the upper hand as the saiyan was just barely fending her off. From this, the two finally separated and smirked at each other. They were content with the warm up. But now, it was time for them to fight seriously. Goten boosted his power until the water around them started shaking, Blackfire did the same as the aura of her divine energy became an even brighter shade of purple. Her energy was matching that of one of the weaker Gods of Destruction Goten had been told about, she'd be slightly stronger than perhaps Quitella. Quitella was the Destroyer God of universe 4, which had long since been erased. And perhaps she could hold her own against the universe 11 Destroyer God possibly, which was now the one known as Toppo. Blackfire's aura was akin to destruction energy that Goten was told that Gods of Destruction have. He'd have to learn from what he saw from Vegeta in the Tournament of Power to defeat Blackfire. That meant he'd have to go beyond Super Saiyan Blue to even really have a chance against the Makioshin who were set to make landfall on earth in just over 2 months from now. Goten was confident that he would be pushed to beyond his limits in this battle because of how strong Blackfire was now.

The two warriors duked it out in high speed after a brief delay. All that could be seen of them were shockwaves that littered the sky and shook the area around them. They even briefly carved out an area underwater that caused the sea to raise around them until they flew back into the air above water. The youngest son of Goku was giving it all he had, but Blackfire just kept coming back for more. He was getting tired now, but He wouldn't give up. Goten was approaching his limit and was approaching it quickly. Blackfire on the other hand was only around 85% of her power, so she was still holding back a ton of power. Goten was at his limit, but He couldn't stop he had to keep going. Just as soon as Blackfire noticed Goten's power fading, she went in for the final blow. But before she could land it, something happened. Goten began to shine an even brighter blue, his hair was changing. A bright blue light then emanated from Goten as he was standing now with even more defined Blue hair and irises to match (Vegeta's new form in Dragon ball super). The lights around him sparkled like stars as Goten's power was now eclipsing Blackfire's. Blackfire stumbled back and now realized that she would have to release all of her power to even beat Goten now since she didn't know how strong this new form of his was. Both of the warriors auras lit up the sky as people and heroes alike wondered what could be causing such a massive explosion of light.

*insert Dbs ost- Beyond Super Saiyan Blue/Royal Blue theme*

Goten and Blackfire went at it again matching each other blow for blow in hand to hand combat. Two lights were seen crashing against each there repeatedly, this was the only way others who were watching the battle could even keep up with the two alien warriors zipping around at high speeds. Blackfire was impressed with Goten, she already knew he was strong but this... This was even more impressive. Goten and Blackfire then started blasting lasers at each other. Goten threw ki blasts while Blackfire was blasting lasers from her eyes and throwing blasts with her hands to match the power of Goten's blasts. However, Goten caught the Tamaranean off guard with an instant transmission Kamehameha wave that severely injured her. The two were now panting as both were tired and on the final ends of their power given their injuries.

 _Goten- I guess this is it huh?_

 _Blackfire- Yes. Down to one final blow._

 _Goten- Right. Let's finish this, shall we?_

 _Blackfire- Yes, Let's. (Son Goten.. No matter if I defeat you or you defeat me, I'm glad I met you. Either way, you will be mine eventually. )_

 _Goten- BLACKFIRE!_

 _Blackfire- GOTEN!_

Both warriors ignited their auras and charged towards each other with their fists cocked back. Goten with his Royal blue aura trailing behind him like a tail and Blackfire with her bright purple Aura trailing behind her like a tail. Finally the two met as a bright light followed by a huge explosion filled the air. Blackfire landed a blow to Goten's face, while Goten landed a blow to Blackfire's gut. Blackfire was the first one to lose her aura as wind was expelled from her back. She had to admit defeat, Goten had defeated her yet again.

 _Blackfire- Well Son Goten, it looks like You've defeated me for the final time... for now._

 _Goten- It seems so. But I have to thank you. You helped me unlock a power I never knew I had, you were really something back there._

 _Blackfire- heh. Well before I hold up my end of the wager, I feel like I need to tell you something._

 _Goten- sure. What is it?_

 _Blackfire- It's abit embarrassing to admit this but... Son Goten, for a long time.. ever since I met you I've been drawn to you. At first, it was more so that I couldn't get you out of my head because I wanted to beat you so badly. But then over time.. It turned into something more than that._

 _Goten- Something more?_

 _Blackfire- Yes. Don't freak out but... Goten I think I've fallen in love with you. I didn't want to believe it and in fact I refused to believe it for a long time but, those feelings just wouldn't go away. I found myself wanting you to be my own before long, and I had to admit it to myself eventually. Son Goten, I love you. You don't have to accept this if you don't want to._

 _Goten- umm.. wow Blackfire, I kinda don't know what to say. But I do have an answer to your feelings. Since I've never really seen you as an enemy... I will accept your feelings and return them to you in kind. I kinda like having you around, you keep things interesting. Plus, you remind me abit of my mother to an extent. I like you too Blackfire._

Blackfire was shocked. Never in a million years would she have thought that the man she knew she had to have would have the same feelings for her as she had for him. It did make her feel warm on the inside and she liked that feeling. She smiled and kissed Goten on the cheek before fading into unconsciousness. Goten chuckled as he carried Blackfire bridal style while flying back towards the base. Blackfire was evil no longer, the evil in her had now disappeared without a trace. Goten didn't know to what extent yet, but He did know that he cared for Blackfire. No, cared wasn't the right word. He loved her, he just didn't know to what extent. One thing he did know was that he had no intention of betraying her feelings towards him. Goten said he would reciprocate those feelings and that's what he was going to do. He had something to ask her when she woke up but that would be for later on, for now it was just the two of them. They'd have to enjoy this while it lasted because not much time remained until They'd have the fight of their lives on their hands. _**2 months remain until the Dark Gods arrival...**_

 _ **To be continued in chapter 8- Countdown to**_


	8. Before the storm Superman's resolve

**Hey guys, Novablade 67 here again. sorry that it's been awhile since i updated this story, i've been abit busy lately. anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

 **disclaimer- i own nothing other than tje oc's and the story plot.**

Metropolis- Morning: may 3rd

Superman, the earth's mightest defender and cofounder of the justice league. He was seen flying around metropolis, patrolling for any villains. There had been a drop in criminal activity as of late, no thanks to the recent Darkseid attack. Of course, Lex Luthor was still out there but he wasn't really a threat at the moment. Thanks to the arrival of Eleryc and now recently other saiyans, Most of the villains were trying to keep a low profile right now. Superman had seen firsthand how powerful his cousin Kara was now, thanks to her being trained by Eleryc. And the other saiyans that recently surfaced, they weren't slouches either. In fact, they were just as powerful if not more so than Eleryc and friends.

The man of Steel found the person he was looking for after flying around for a good hour or two. That person was of course, Eleryc, the mysteriously strong Saiyan Teenager. It looked like he was by himself today, he had his eyes closed. The man of steel figured that he must have been meditating currently. He didn't want to bother the boy, but he remembered something eleryc had told him awhile back. "If you call yourself Earth's greatest defender, you should train constantly to better yourself. Otherwise, your title is as empty as your super hero name. What'll happen if an even stronger enemy than the dark gods or Darkseid shows up and us saiyans aren't around?" This was the thought going through superman's head at the moment.

He hadn't actually trained for a very long time, not since the whole Trigon situation a couple years ago. Clark had no way of knowing actually how weak or strong he was, it had been awhile since he trained. Almost as if he sensed the kryptonian's intentions, Eleryc stood up and spoke to superman as if he could see him clear as day. The young Saiyan smirked at the older Kryptonian, he knew why Superman was approaching him.

 _Eleryc- Finally come to your senses, Kryptonian?_

 _Superman- As much as it pains me to say this..., i must admit that you were right. In order to protect the earth and those i care about, i need to become much stronger than i am currently._

 _Eleryc- That's good to hear, at least you finally realized that you're not strong enough right now._

 _Superman- Right... i'll get stronger._

 _Eleryc-Tch! Not good enough! Set your sights higher, geez! This is what i very much dislike about Kryptonians, they think they're the be all end all and never seek to improve themselves._

 _Superman- Fine.. I'll surpass you, you can count on that._

 _Eleryc- Teh! Good, that's better. ...Not that I'd ever let you surpass me, so don't get too cocky Supes._

 _Superman- Thanks, Saiyan... er i mean.. Eleryc._

Eleryc smirked, he finally got the man of steel to say his name. He turned to face the kryptonian and got a good look at his face. Superman was genuine in what he said. Truth be told, he rather admired the fact that superman was so well respected across the planet. He didn't mind at all training superman. Kryptonians were powerful in their own right and were more similar to saiyans than they cared to admit. The boy smiled at the kryptonian super hero and told him to meet up with him every morning for some training in a remote location, a deal to which superman agreed to. He had to get stronger, especially if he was going to be of any help against the makaioshin that were arriving in a little over a month. That would for certain be the greatest battle any of the heroes faced. Much to his surprise the two men started right away with training as they instant transmissioned to a remote location.

 _Elsewhere with_ Wondergirl

Wondergirl had split off from rocket and Powergirl for the time being. She decided to take a walk on the beach that surrounded mount justice so she could clear her head. The last few days had been crazy, from Darkseid and those parademons attacking, to learning that there were other saiyans on the earth and quite a few of them too. Then there was also the Makaioshin coming in abit over a month too, and they were really bad news from what she'd heard from Eleryc and the other saiyans. As she was thinking about all this, she wasn't watching where she was going and she ended up bumping into Nova. She blushed seeing him without a shirt on. The young saiyan offered her a helping hand which she gladly accepted. As she was being pulled up however, she got lost in his ebony eyes and could feel her herself moving closer to his face. Not knowing what had come over Wondergirl, Nova was very confused and almost shouted to snap her out of her trance.

 _Wondergirl- Huh?! N-Nova?! I uh... sorry! I didn't mean to!_

 _Nova- Hey don't worry about it. No need to apologize ,Cass. You.. weren't yourself just then, were you?_

 _Wondergirl- Huh? uh.. no actually. Anyways.. mind if we talk for abit?_

Nova nodded deciding to move on from the awkward situation. He respected wondergirl as a hero... and as a girl. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't extremely attractive. Who was he kidding? She was drop dead gorgeous to him, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her or stop thinking about her. They'd known each other for basically a few months now and were good friends. But somewhere along the line, he'd begun to want something more than just a friendship with the blond haired heroine. Of course the same was true for her too, she thought he was cute. And she'd wondered what he thought of her as a girl for awhile now. She had to admit that he was rather strong for someone around the same age as her and it did help that he was rather handsome in her eyes, in a primal sort of way of course. She broke the awkward silence by voicing the concern on just about all of the heroes minds right now, these Makaioshin or "Dark Gods" as Eleryc referred to them as.

Only a month was left before they'd arrive on earth, they had to prepare to fight these guys and be ready for them. These guys would use any means necessary to turn the populace and the heroes against each other. Same went for the amazons and the male heroes as well, this was where the Saiyans came into play. Before these Makaioshin could reach Themyscira, the Saiyans would intercept them and defeat them before they could do any kind of damage on that front. But the bigger battle came after that, the dark gods wouldn't just lie down in defeat. Their master, the former Daishinkhan would come calling and he'd be specifically targeting the Saiyans. Thankfully, Eleryc had learned a certain technique for dealing with the Daishinkhan before he was abruptly sent to this timeline. That technique was of course the Technique of the Destroyer Gods, Hakai.

Wondergirl nervously figeted as the awkwardness between her and Nova (who she was clearly romantically interested in) only increased and was reaching unbearable levels for her personally. Nova noticed her nervousness and attempted to calm her down by just talking to her about something she was proud of and that happened to be her mentor, Wonder Woman. The young saiyan could tell that she could go on for hours talking about how amazing her mentor wonder woman was. At some point, Wondergirl noticed his gaze and began to blush while finishing telling Nova about wonder woman. Nova was abit curious about this sudden action of Wondergirl, but decided to leave it be for now. However, what Wondergirl said next had him abit curious as to what she was hinting to him through her body language.

 _Wondergirl- Hey, um.. N-Nova..._

 _Nova- Yeah, what is it Cassie?_

 _Wondergirl- After a-all of this is over with the dark gods t-tthere's something I need to tell y-y-you i-if that's alright?_

 _Nova- Oook? Sure. Actually Cassie, there's something i need to tell you too once this business with the Dark Gods is over as well._

 _Wondergirl- Oh r-really?_

 _Nova- Yeah._

 _Wondergirl- Can i ask a favor of you Nova?_

 _Nova- Sure, what is it?_

 _Wondergirl- Can you c-c-close your eyes for a minute?_

 _Nova- Huh? Close my eyes? what for?_

 _Wondergirl- I want to give y-you s-something._

 _Nova- Ok sure, i trust you cassie._

 _Wondergirl- Ttthank you n-nova... (you have no idea how much you really mean to me personally. Y-you're my everything and the man i am proud to have fallen for despite only knowing you for a few short months... Thank you Nova, my love.)_

With her cheeks burning a bright crimson red, Cassie Sandsmark a.k.a Wondergirl, wrapped her arms around Nova and kissed him on the cheek. Nova felt the contact and was abit taken back by the sudden action, his eyes were wide as dinner plates. The Saiyan was shocked that a woman other than his mother or other female family member would even do that.

 _Nova- C.. Cassie?_

 _Wondergirl- That was for saving me from the parademons you big lug! I never had the chance to thank you properly, I-Is that alright?_

 _Nova- Heh. You're welcome Cassie. But.._

 _Wondergirl- But what? wah! *Nova Kisses her on the cheek* N-Nova?!_

 _Nova- Looks like you owe me. I let you pay it back after this is over._

 _Wondergirl- Nova.. S-Sure, I-I think i can arrange that!_

 _Nova- Good, cause I'll be looking forward to it._

No sooner had he said that then Wondergirl began to blush furiously after hearing that particular response. She began to think about what exactly Nova had meant by "I'm looking forward to it"when he told her he'd let her repay back her debt once this business with the Dark Gods was over. It confused her at first, until a thought occurred to her that she never imagined would come to her mind. "Does this mean that N-Nova likes me a-as a woman?", The young heroine thought. She never considered the idea that maybe, just maybe Nova actually liked her as a young woman. Why else would he make sure she owed him by kissing her on the cheek after she did so to him as a thank you for saving her during the whole Darkseid invading earth incident? Wondergirl knew that she'd had developing feeling that turned into a full blown crush on the young saiyan ever since he saved her life during Darkseid's invasion. Maybe... there was a chance of them being together after all.

As the two parted ways, another figure looked down upon the two and smiled. This figure was none other than Wonder Woman, she'd come to check up on her student when she witnessed what appeared to be a budding romance between the two. She'd known for quite some time that wondergirl had an enormous crush on the saiyan who'd saved her life. Wonder woman just hadn't witnessed it first hand, until now that is. The veteran Heroine was happy for Wondergirl, she deserved to have someone like Nova. Considering all the craziness in the past few months that the team and the justice league had to deal with, it was nice for some of the younger heroes to have time for things like relationships. She did know that now only a few weeks remained until the Makaioshin arrived on earth and all of them would need to be ready for them if what Eleryc said about them was right.

Wonder woman then decided to go train herself so she could be prepared for these Dark Gods.

Back with Eleryc and Superman

The two aliens were training and hard from the looks of things, due to Superman sweating. The training was fruitful, superman had all but mastered the "Sun Bathed" or "Cosmic Kryptonian Form" as a certain cousin of his called it. The Golden Form or the Kryptonian Prime form was abit more difficult to master. Since he didn't have much control over it, he'd only use it if there was no other way to defeat his opponent. While not quite as strong as Kara was, Superman was still ridiculously powerful now. He'd be a very valuable ally in fighting the makaioshin in just a few days. The two of them finished up their training and had decided to train on their own and rest for the next few days. Superman was around Wonder Woman alot, while Eleryc spent time with Kara. The day was fast approaching and now... only 48 hours remained until the Dark Gods arrival on earth...

 _Kara- So you think we're ready for them, Eleryc?_

 _Eleryc- I think we are. It'll be a grueling battle, but i think we're prepared this time._

 _Kara- You're referring to your old timeline where we weren't ready for them, aren't you?_

 _Eleryc- Yeah i am. But... Now, I have something.. someone i can protect who gives me strength i didn't have before. I have you to thank for that, Supergirl-er i mean- Kara._

 _Kara- Oh. teehee! Well, th-thank you Eleryc! You're really sweet, you know that? And a such a softy._

 _Eleryc- Uh! Well i'm only that much of a softy around you, i hope you know that. You're responsible for that. I only show that side of myself to you, Kara._

 _Kara- Hmm? You seem abit antsy right now. There something you're not telling me?_

Eleryc was just honest with the maiden of steel in telling her that his inner saiyan wouldn't shut up about just 'taking' her or making her his woman right then and there. He guessed that as much time as the two of them had been spending together recently, his inner saiyan had gotten excited by her and couldn't wait much longer to make the girl in front of him his woman. Kara would've been lying g if she said that didn't also excite and make her happy that Eleryc thought of her in that way. More than anything she just wanted to prove her love to Eleryc right now by making a move on him, but she knew that had to wait until after this crisis had past. As a teaser of what she'd expect of him when this was over, Kara quickly grabbed Eleryc and very passionately kissed him right there. Eleryc returned the gesture back to her by reciprocating her actions. Both of them smirked at each other and agreed that when this crisis had passed, the two of them would be tying the not effectively. That meant they would want to be married, and after the earth was saved seemed as good of a time as any for a big wedding between the two of them.

 _Timeskip... 24 hours later_

Deep in space, beings of great power were nearing earth. Beings of terrible evil were approaching the earth intent on ridding the universe of its mightiest defenders. Among these beings were Syrou, the evil counterpart of Zarama God of the Dragons, Zamasu the Ningen slayer, Xicor an Evil Saiyan, Karoly Black a God of Destruction from another timeline, General Zod, Sinestro, Superboy Prime, Demura the Demon God, and the Abomination known as mira. There were also other forces of evil at work on earth and in space as well. On akopolis, Darkseid and a certain emperor of evil were looking to get in on the action and attack earth as well. And on earth, certain forces who saw earth's alien defenders as a threat were clambering to get rid of them once and for all. Earth was about to change into the sight of a battle that may decide the fate of the universe with the overwhelming forces of evil and the forces of good clashing.

The people of earth would have to wait with baited breath to see who came out on top. Hopefully with the saiyans on their side this time, the heroes would be able to come out on top. unlike in a certain saiyan's former timeline, the heroes were ready this time. It would undoubtedly be the most grueling battle any of the heroes have had to face so far. This would not be an easy fight based on what an ally of theirs knew about these dark gods, they'd have to fight evil on two fronts and they couldn't afford to take prisoners this time. These evil beings they were facing could not be reasoned with or imprisoned, they had to be dealt with permanently. _24 hours until the battle begins... **To be continued...**_

 **Supergirl: Hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next one will be a doozy! What the Dark Gods are here?! And Wonder Woman is in trouble?! Who's this Super Woman anyways and why does she have the same abilities me and kal have?! You've gotta be kidding me.. Darkseid is here too?! And who's this Freiza person? Next time: The Dark Gods Descend; The battle begins!**


	9. Makioshin Descend: the war begins

Metropolis: Morning of May 5th

Eleryc and Superman have just finished up their training as they both look up to the sky. Supergirl joins the two of them a few minutes later as she tracks Eleryc's energy and knows that he's with her cousin. Both kryptonians notice that Eleryc has a dark scowl on his face, almost like he's angry. Supergirl is the first one who gathers the courage to ask the saiyan the question that's on both of their minds at the moment, Eleryc was her boyfriend after all. No, boyfriend wasn't the right word. Fiancé was more like it, due to the fact that the two of them were planning to get married after this was all over. She knew he'd listen to her since she was his fiancé.

 _Supergirl- Godfist? what's wrong? You look angry._

 _Godfist- I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. But answering your question as to what's wrong... It's them, they're close._

 _Supergirl- Oh.. my.._

 _Superman- What is it_ Supergirl?

 _Supergirl- They're close Superman, really close. I'd say.. maybe about a few minutes out._ _Superman- You can tell?_

 _Godfist- Did you forget all of your training already, kryptonian? Just sense the evil energy they give off. If you do that, you'll be able to tell that an enormous evil presence is drawing closer and closer to earth as we speak._

 _Superman- And this evil presence... It's the Makaioshin, isn't it?_

 _Godfist- Yes, it is. And they're really close now, I can feel it._

 _Supergirl- About how close are they, Godfist?_

 _Godfist- Well... based on how close they are.. i'd say they're maybe a few minutes out from earth._

 _Supergirl- So in other words.. we don't have much time until they arrive, yes?_

 _Godfist- Yeah. I only hope both of you Kryptonians are ready for this.._

 _Supergirl- You sound abit worried there Godfist. You're scaring me more than a little bit._

 _Godfist- Sorry if i am scaring you Hon, this is going to be a difficult fight either way we look at this. No one's getting out of this unscathed I'm afraid._

 _Supergirl- Well that's reassuring that this won't be easy at least._

 ** _Stratosphere of earth_**

Not far away, Divine beings of great evil were now entering earth's atmosphere. Syrou the counterpart of Zarama, the god of dragons; Xicor, an evil Saiyan- Kai hybrid, Dabigra; the Demon God of the Demon Realm, Towira the fusion of mira and Towa, Zod an Evil Kryptonian General, Sinestro of the Yellow Lantern Corps who'd been given the powers of Deities by Syrou, Superboy prime an evil alternate version of Superman, Zamasu the slayer of mortals, and Karoly Black the Godly legendary super saiyan who'd become a god of destruction in an alternate universe that no longer existed. They were fast approaching the land of earth and heading towards where their conquest of this planet would begin.

 _Karoly- I can feel it.. Hahahahaha!!! These puny humans are lightweights, this'll be easy!_

 _Dabigra- It'll be like taking candy from a baby. Although..._

 _Zamasu- Yes. I feel it too. There's a most unwelcome mortal down there, no doubt they'll stand in our way._

 _Towira- And that mortal just so happens to be a saiyan. That saiyan will be mine to kill, do you hear me Zamasu?_

 _Zamasu- Do as you wish, those other mortals shall be mine to eradicate._

 _Syrou- Now now, let's save some for everyone. mustn't not leave any for when the master comes, unless you'd rather face his wrath. Especially, if they happen to be a saiyan._

 _Zod- There's company waiting for us down there. There's kryptonians, but.. i also sense... some others._

 _Superboy prime- Superman?!_

 _Zod- Yes, he's down there but there are others too. They seem to be...stronger than superman is.. much stronger._

 _Xicor- Ah yes.. Those would be the Saiyans, Zod._

 _Zod- Saiyans? Oh right, you are one after all._

 _Xicor- That's what this one's for._

 _Zod- The girl? What can she do?_

 _Xicor- Believe it or not, this girl is a saiyan._

 _Zod- Her? a saiyan? She hardly looks it._

 _Xicor- look at the tail and you'll think otherwise._

 _Zod- whatever._

 _Syrou- Xicor, Karoly, you two Kryptonians, Go on ahead. I shall remain here for whoever survives to challenge them._

 _Towira- I'll seek out the strongest of the other saiyans._

 _Sinestro- I shall track down those accursed green lanterns. They shall feel my wrath!_

 _Syrou- What of you, Dabigra?_

 _Dabigra- I think i'll go and greet those heroes that call themselves magicians. I believe one is the so called dr fate i've heard about from the voices on the wind._

Syrou remained there with Zod who offered to stay with him, the other Makaioshin were on the move heading towards each of their respective targets. The sky turned dark as if the earth itself was shivering in fear of this new evil that had descended upon it.

Meanwhile, Goten and Blackfire both noticed the change in skies above metropolis. They knew that the calm before the storm was now over, the Dark Gods had descended. The very evil they were preparing for was now here. They took one look at each other and knew that it was time to go. So they both took off to warn the others that the enemy was here. The two of them had recently joined the justice league because of their age, they were still getting used to being members of the league so it was hard not to just immediately warn the younger heroes of the team (young justice league team). On the way there, they got to discussing their unique relationship. They weren't full fledged lovers like Eleryc (Godfist) and Kara (Supergirl) were, but they were boyfriend and girlfriend at least. Goten and Blackfire both agreed that when this was over, they'd make it official and start going out on dates like a couple normally would. For now, they needed to focus on the crisis at hand.

Elsewhere at the base, the entire team sensed it. Great evil had descended and it was far more powerful than Darkseid was, it made him look like a tamed kitten in comparison. The rest of the team gathered when they felt it. Nightwing, Starfire, Trunks, Rocket, Nova, Wondergirl, Rai, Powergirl, Aqualad, Pan, Bulla, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, and Zatanna all gathered in the briefing room with red tornado to figure out what the situation was. Batman was the first on the screen and told that the Dark Gods had arrived. This shocked some of the team, while some remained stoic.. almost like they were expecting them to arrive this soon.

What did surprise them though was the simultaneous movement of the one known as Superwoman. Right when the earth was in jeopardy is when Superwoman and the person behind her decide to make their move. It was terrible timing for this! That wasn't all though. Apparently, Darkseid was now coming back to earth for his revenge against the two that'd defeated him so easily. But he had a partner this time, someone the saiyans knew very well in fact. Since all of the opposing forces were converging at the same time in multiple spots, Batman suggested that they tackle each one in squads or teams. The squad to handle Superwoman was comprised of Rai, Powergirl, Beast Boy, and Raven. While Nova, Wondergirl, Bulla, and Blue Beetle handled Darkseid and his partner. The rest were to meet up with the rest of the Justice League to combat either Darkseid's Parademons or the Dark Gods. Now that they received their orders the squads of heroes headed out to tackle each individual problem.

 ** _Back with Godfist, Supergirl, and Superman_**

The three super powered Aliens flew at breakneck speeds towards where they felt the first Dark God heading to. Supergirl wasn't sure why, but the way in which Godfist was rushing towards this particular Makaioshin suggested that there was some history between the two of them.. and not good history either. Superman noticed it too, now he was growing concerned. Not just as a friend, but for his cousin as well since this was her fiancé. While on their way, the man of steel felt something coming towards them and it was coming them fast. In one moment he saw Superboy Prime coming at him, and the next another force had knocked him away just before he reached the man of steel.

The evil Kryptonian was quite angry at whoever this was until he saw.. an orange gi and a tail? It was Goten and Blackfire! Goten smirked at him and told him that he'd better go quick, because Superman's girlfriend was in trouble.

His eyes widened as he knew Goten was speaking of Wonder Woman. They nodded and took off in a burst of speed having a flaming gold auras for the two kryptonians, and a black one for Godfist. Goten then frowned at the evil Kryptonian that recovered from his blow. He slipped into the Kame stance his father had taught him as he prepared to defend himself, Blackfire mirrored his stance with her own variation of it. Prime wiped the blood of his mouth as he removed himself from the rubble caused by his fall thanks to his surprise attackers. He shot up into the air and met them, and he was not impressed.

He passed them off as nothing more than insects, that was until Goten powered up to SSJ Blue. He could tell right away that this guy was not going yo mess around, so he had to prove to him that he wouldn't just roll over easily without a fight. Goten's power slightly surprised Prime, he didn't think there was any way such a scrawny looking man had the type of power Goten did. This surprise then turned to burning anger when the dark kryptonian realized that Goten's power as a ssj blue was higher, much higher than his own. He wasn't sure about the girl, but he could tell she wasn't weak either. No, both of them were pretty powerful given their physical size compared to him.

 _Prime- You... little... maggots! Hiw dare you get in my way of ridding the universe of the fake superman! I'm the only real one there is, ME! ME AND NO ONE ELSE!_

 _Blackfire- Goten, hang back. I can handle this clown. Someone needs to put his muscled doofusness is his place!_

 _Goten- Muscled Doofusness? *snort* When'd you have time to come up with that one?_

 _Blackfire- Goten.. don't start. Now's not the time for that._

 _Goten- Yeah, Yeah I hear ya. Just don't hog the whole fight, I'm jumping in at some point whether you want me to or not._

 _Blackfire- Ugh, fine have it your way. If you see that I'm ... I- I-I'm having trouble don't hesitate to jump in._

Blackfire closed her eyes as she gathered energy from every sentient life form on the planet. With a grunt she was surrounded by the same divine energy that she fought Goten, except it was much stronger than it was back then. She smirked at prime as Goten took a backseat for now to let his girlfriend let off some steam.

 _Blackfire- Now then, Superboy Prime... Come and get some!_

Supergirl, Superman, and Godfist finally reached the area where Wonder Woman was only to find that she was being brutally beaten by a man with spiked white and black steaked hair and green clothing on. He was laughing sadistically as he pounded the amazon heroine's face in. He stopped but a moment when he saw Eleryc there. Wonder woman took this opportunity to smash him in the face with a shield bash that drained the last of her strength. This sent him reeling back abit as he spit out the blood that littered the corner of his face.

 _Xicor- Ahh... so you still have abit of fight left in you, that's good. But unfortunately for you, it seems my main Target has found me abit too soon._

 _Godfist- Xicor..._

 _Xicor- Ah, ah! It's still too soon for the two of us to clash Eleryc. As a parting gift for now, there's... someone that'd love to see you again. I even bet you'll know her._

 _Godfist- Shut your trap, you viper and get on with it!_

 _Xicor- Oh my I don't recall you being so angry before now._

 _Godfist- WHO'S FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?!_

 _Xicor- of course your anger is justified, but i wonder how you'll react when i bring out ... this one._

Godfist's eyes widen as he sees the one person whom he never thought he'd see again. It was a girl with White spiky hair, a brown tail, red and orange saiyan battle armor with what looked like the fur of a cheetah draped across her breastplate, black capris that go down to a little above her knees, tanned skin, black eyes, and brown and black striped boots. It was his younger sister, Winter. This shock of seeing his sister was then suddenly replaced by raging anger towards Xicor. How dare he subject his little sister to this! He'd wipe that arrogant and smug look right off his face! Supergirl looked over and felt Godfist's power swelling, she could tell.. he was very angry. Actually, livid was more of the word for it the kryptonian could feel the bloodlust that was directed at xicor coming from Godfist.

 _Godfist- You... I'm going to make you suffer! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER! YOU WILL ROT IN THE UNDERWORLD FOR THIS!!!!_

 _Supergirl- Eleryc..._

 _Xicor- Haha ha hahaha! Oh this's too much! Yes, harbor that feeling. Let that anger for me fester inside you! Unfortunately i can't stay here, come after me if you want to finish this saiyan._

Xicor then blasted off into the distance to escape. Eleryc (Godfist) was about to chase after him in a rage, that was until supergirl grabbed a hold of him with a very worried look on her face. Eleryc's face softened as he saw the worried look on his fiancé's face, that was a face he didn't want to see from her and he had caused it. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for making the one closest to his heart even shed a few stray tears because of his anger towards Xicor for what he put his sister through.

 _Godfist- Supergirl, please don't cry. I'm sorry that I caused you to cry, please.. just smile for me. When you smile is when i feel strongest._

 _Supergirl- I'm... I'm s-sorry It's just.. I felt like you were about to go really far away and slip through my fingers. A-and i got really scared. I'm sorry for this but..._

Supergirl glides over to him, cups his face in her hands and kisses him. She eventually separates from him before speaking up again. The young heroine holds back her tears but is unable to keep her voice from shaking as she speaks.

 _Supergirl- Do you want to to know what would happen if you died trying to take revenge on Xicor or whatever his name is? I'd kill myself! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you went somewhere dangerous and got yourself killed on account of me when i could've otherwise prevented it! What would be the point in me living in a world without you, huh?_

 _Godfist- Kara I..._

 _Supergirl- I don't think you really understand how much you mean to me and how much it hurts me to see you act like you did. So let me spell it out for you. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world, Eleryc. My days are filled with joy and laughter because of you, and also.. love and warmth. That's why... I can't let you die, you idiot!_

Even Superman was in awe of his cousin's speech to her lover. She really loved this man, the passion in her voice made it abundantly clear how much she loved Eleryc. If it wasn't clear before, it was now. Even the wounded Wonderwoman was in awe of supergirl's love for Eleryc who was known as Godfist. Godfist then wrapped his arms around Supergirl and embraced her in a hug as he apologized to her for being so reckless with his own life. The two older heroes went on ahead after Godfist gave Wonder Woman a senzu bean to heal up, this left the two heroes alone with the corrupted female Saiyan.

 _Winter- Bro.. Brother.. please.. h-help me._

 _Eleryc- Don't worry sis, we'll get you out of that state i promise. I'm not leaving my little sister like this!_

 _Supergirl- Wait Godfist. I may know someone who can help her._

 _Godfist- Oh? You do?_

 _Supergirl- Yeah... it's just.. abit awkward for me personally to ask him is all . Cause ya know, he and i were once.. together.. as a couple._

 _Godfist- Wait, you don't mean "Him" do you?_

 _Supergirl- Uhh... y-yeah. You have any brighter ideas genius? I have to call him, he's the only one we can turn to._

 _Godfist- Well.. if you say so._

Supergirl then proceeds to contact her "friend" for help. At first the conversation was more than little awkward, but eventually it was more friendly. The hero she contacted was none other than her former boyfriend, Powerboy (This version is a fusion between powerboy and Wonderboy/wonder warrior. this is an AU version keep in mind). Powerboy arrives as soon as he can and is told the situation, thankfully he is understanding enough of Supergirl and Godfist's relationship to give them some space. Godfist then proceeds to tell powerboy the situation with his sister, winter. He smiles at them and tell the two of them to go on. They both regard Winter and tell her that she'll be free of the energy corrupting her soon before taking off. Now it's just Powerboy and Winter left there.

 _Winter- Please... help.. me!_

 _Powerboy- It's going to be ok Winter, I'll free you from that as soon as i can. I won't leave you trapped like this, I made a promise to your brother after all._

 _Winter- ngh! Please.. hurry.. a-and stop me before i hurt.. someone! ngh! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!_

The negative energy that is corrupting Winter then causes her to transform into a super saiyan level two. But the energy around her is so corrupted that her her turns to a dark purple as it spikes upwards and her pupils disappear. She is now a Dark Super Saiyan. Powerboy sees this and knows that's not what a super saiyan is supposed to look like, especially with the dark aura and lightning surrounding her. His eyes soften as he sees how much she's suffering from her mind being controlled by this dark energy and magic. The young man originally from Akopolis knows that this will be a very tough fight. More than anything, he wants to save winter. But her being a super saiyan makes it that much more difficult not to hurt her in the process.

 _Powerboy- Winter, please forgive me for what I have to do. I don't want to hurt you, but this dark magic is making it impossible to save you without hurting you._

Powerboy then gets into his ready stance as he prepares for what may be the fight of his life so far. Winter eyes him wordlessly and also slips into a stance as if to prepare for a fight.

A new hero has joined in the maelstrom! Will he be able to free the captive saiyan and make good on his promise to Godfist and Supergirl? Find out next time!

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Wondergirl: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! Novablade 67 apologizes for the long wait in updating this and his other stories and wants you to know that he hasn't abandoned any of the stories and he will update them as soon as he can._**

 ** _Nova: Darkseid is here and who is that? What?! Freiza, again?! Meanwhile Powerboy begins his struggle against a corrupted Super Saiyan Winter. Next time: Dance with Death; Darkseid's return? Don't miss it!_**


	10. Freeing the captive Saiyan, Winter

**Hi everyone Novablade67 here again, so sorry for the delay on this story but i had to figure out which direction to take it first. But now that i know, i will try to update whenever possible. This may be a shorter chapter so i can get the next one out soon, so until then enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my OC's!**

 _With_ Powerboy

Powerboy stood there in his stance, not quite sure what he should do. He didn't want to hurt Winter, but that dark magic which was corrupting her mind was making it hard not to. A corrupted Super Saiyan against an alien from Akopolis.. The Akopolisian was not the first to make a move though, it was the mind controlled super saiyan. Winter went right at him and started exchanging lightning fast blows with him that the alien was barely keeping up with.

 **Dragon ball super ost- All out battle!**

Within a few minutes, the two were zipping around trading blows with each other. Super saiyan was no joke, it was powerful and very fast. And just the thought that winter probably had access to more than just the ssj transformations was a little scary. She was already a handful as a ssj2, which he was barely keeping ahead of. How could he free this girl without having to hurt her? He needed to figure something out and quick because he wasn't sure how long he'd last against a super saiyan. Both warriors were at a standstill at the moment, neither budging an inch.

How exactly was he supposed to help free Winter, he didn't know. But one thing he did know was that he wanted to free her. Not just as a promise to Godfist and Supergirl, but also as a man. Although Winter was a saiyan, she was still a woman first and foremost. And Powerboy couldn't deny that he was attracted to her in more than one way, she was beautiful. Ok.. who was he kidding? She was drop dead gorgeous, especially for a saiyan. Even among Saiyan females, Winter was always considered very beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her! Powerboy was just as attracted to Winter as he once was to Supergirl, and he was pretty certain that she was just as equally attracted to him. He could tell that she was still fighting whatever it was that was trying to control her mind, because at times her true personality would come out in the midst of their fight.

 _Winter- ngh... please.. help me! I can't stop it!_

 _Powerboy-_ _Then fight it, Winter. You don't have to hurt anyone. Just stop fighting._

 _Winter- ngh! Y-you don't understand, this isn't me! I-I can't control my actions, something's forcing me to do what i am!_

 _Powerboy- You can't control your own actions?_

 _Winter- No, i can't! P-please h-help me! Help me by stopping me!_

 _Powerboy- But that would mean we have to fight._

 _Winter- Please stop me! Ngh! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

Winter clutches her head as dark red lightning and dark pure aura ignites around her. From her screams, Powerboy can tell that it's very painful for her to even try to fight whatever is controlling her mind. Once she regains her evil smile though, only then does he realize that this isn't her doing this. This is a result of the dark magic raging inside of her head. He gets ready to fight again when he sees that words alone won't be enough to free winter from this. He'll have to free her by force. Although.. if it were up to him, he'd rather not have to hurt her.

 _with Eleryc and Supergirl_

The power couple was flying at full speed to catch up with xicor, one of the makaioshin. Superman and Wonderwoman, trailing just behind them. The man of steel was abit concerned with what Eleryc told him just happened. Was Godfist really that confident in powerboy's ability to free his sister? Then again, Godfist had enough nerve to train him access some of his full potential too. It wasn't long before they caught up to Xicor who looked like he was waiting for them beside Dabigra, the man responsible for winter's current state. Godfist glared menacingly at the Dabigra. If he defeated him, maybe that'd help Powerboy free winter...

However, Godfist had made someone a promise not to just rush into things recklessly with his own life on the line. He remembered his promise to Supergirl, that gave him courage. The aforementioned heroine gave Godfist's hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know that she was by his side in this as well. A small gesture, but Godfist suddenly felt much stronger now as adrenaline and raw power surged through his veins. He gave Kara a nod of thanks. The power couple then turned towards Dabigra to face him.

 _Xicor- Huh.. You've gotten stronger, Saiyan. But it still a bit to soon for us to clash. You don't quite have access to the power dormant within you to present me with the fight i'm looking for. Learn to access that power and then we'll fight._

 _Eleryc- So you're just gonna let the other makaioshin suffer defeat?_

 _Xicor- Hah! Please! All i'm interested in is if someone is strong enough to defeat me and give me a worthy challenge! I care not for the dark God's goals! Like that silly grand priest can tell me what to do._

 _Supergirl- So.. you'll just wait out until this whole thing is over?_

 _Xicor- yes i will. And Zamasu is of the same mind as myself. Myself and Zamasu will be you heroes final test.. if you survive the rest of them and the war with the Daishinkan that is. Karoly will be waiting with us as well, same with Syrou. They'll just fake going along with the daishinkan. Feel free to dispose of him and the other villains. Until we meet again, Saiyan, Kryptonian. Hahahahahahaha!_

Dabigra was outraged, Xicor really intended to abandon them? But Godfist got in front of him. He told the Demon God that He and Supergirl had a score to settle with him first. These two.. they were going to get in his way now too? That was fine with him, he'd deal with them first! Godfist and Supergirl slipped into stances, each of them prepared for the Demon God to attack. Both eyed him carefully to see what he'd do first. Dabigra( Damura) suddenly ignited his Ki as his Demon Ki enveloped himself. Godfist knowing that the demon god was not messing around opted to go straight to SSJ Rosè from the get go.

 _Godfist- Supergirl, you may want to go full power right now. I can tell, this guy's going to be a real problem with that Demon Ki of his._

 _Supergirl- He's that strong, huh? If you're in Rosè form already, then he must be trouble. Alright Godfist, don't let me down! HAAAA!!!!!_

A gold light enveloped Supergirl and when it died down, she was in a Gold version of her outfit surrounded by flaming gold aura. Supergirl had accessed the God Ki she tapped into as result of training with Godfist. The power couple prepared themselves for what would likely be the toughest fight they've had so far.

 _Back with Powerboy_

Powerboy dodged a kick from a frenzied super saiyan winter. He grabbed her arm and flung her from him before creating a construct of a giant metal fist and slamming her to the ground. Rumbling was heard before winter burst out of the rubble with a yell. She suddenly vanished and missile kicked Powerboy in the back to send him hurtling down to the ground. Powerboy got up and dusted himself off. He was panting heavily, he was getting exhausted. Same could be said for winter though. She was also heavily panting. The two both got up and went at each other again. Both were losing strength, they were exhausted. Winter a bit more so then powerboy. Powerboy saw this and took advantage of the fact that winter's physical body wouldn't be able to take the constant raging energy of the dark magic that'd imprisoned her brain. Power boy surged forth and dealt a blow that almost knocked winter unconscious. A saiyan was tough though, far tougher to knock out than a human or regular kryptonian he discovered. Winter then sucker punched him in the gut making him lurch forward. He didn't have enough time to create a construct, so the two took turns sucker punching each other until one was knocked out. Luckily, Power boy's final blow did the job as he had just enough time to create a small construct of metal around his fist to knock Winter out of her Corrupted super saiyan form and unconscious for a few moments. He finally did it! He'd freed Winter from the dark magic consuming her mind. Both of them started to fall from the sky until Power boy( or power warrior if you wanna call him that) grabbed Winter and slowed their descent.

Winter woke moments later as she felt a pair of strong and bulky arms around her. She spared a glance at who was holding her and blushed before before attempting to move herself from the man holding her. She quickly found that her strength hadn't quite recovered as she had to stay in the position she was in. her strength was very low at the moment. Power boy looked down to see that winter was awake and seemed to be in her right mind.

 _Power boy- I see you're awake now. How are you feeling, winter?_

 _Winter- Y-yes. I am.. What happened to me?_

 _Power boy- You were being controlled by dark magic. But you're free now. I set you free, but it wasn't easy. You super saiyans sure are a handful._

 _Winter- oh.. heehee sorry about that. Anyways uhm... Th- thank y-you Power Warrior for saving me._

 _Power boy- Ah.. you're welcome. No problem Winter. But one thing, when it's just us.. call me Alex. My name is Alexander Stacy, but people know me as Power Warrior now._

 _Winter- Alexander? I like that name.. heehee! It's cute._

 _Power Warrior- uh! Well uh... Winter's a pretty name too. It suits such a pretty girl like yourself._

 _Winter- y-you think i'm pretty?_

 _Power Warrior- Yeah of course. You're gorgeous._

Winter blushed at this. She never had a guy other than her brother call her pretty before. But the male hero's last compliment left her deeply blushing and nervous. She'd never been called gorgeous by a guy before. She had to thank him somehow, and she really liked him. And it wasn't just a like you as a friend, it was like him romantically. He was strong, sweet, and brave. What was not to like about him?

 _Winter- A-Alex can you close your eyes for me? I want to give you something. Actually, nevermind about closing your eyes. I'll just give it to you._

 _Alex- Ok..._

Winter kept herself close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared into his ebony onyx eyes. She got lost in them and felt herself drawing closer to his face. Alex was about to protest, but before he could Winter's soft lips pressed against his own. He couldn't believe it, the saiyan girl he'd just saved was kissing him. Winter finally pulled away before realizing what she just did and tried to apologize to him for it.

 _Winter- Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Alex! Uh, ah! F-forget what i just did! I'm sorry I don't know what I- mmrf!_

Winter's eyes widened, Alex had pulled her in and had kissed her. Too stunned and happy to resist it, she accepted the action and even kissed him back as she closed her eyes and embraced Alex. They pulled away from each other and lovingly embraced before saying those sweet words to each other.

 _Alex- I love you, Winter. I'll do anything in my power to protect you. Will you be my girl?_

 _Winter- I love you too Alex. And yes, of course. Nothing would make me happier than to be your girl._

Winter then kissed Alex again to answer his question. And smiled at him.

 _Winter- You like my answer?_

 _Alex- Y-yes. I could get used to that answer.._

The two then felt Green Lantern and Hawkgirl's Ki's spike, they must have been fighting someone. But it felt like they were losing. Green Lantern was ok for now, but Hawkgirl's energy was dropping like a stone. One look at each other and they knew that they had to go help them. The two then blasted off towards the enemy. Winter felt it, it was dark god ki. She thought about which one it could be until she realized that it was probably Zod that Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were fighting. They had to hurry because she knew more than anyone how ridiculously more powerful Zod had gotten.

 _Will Winter and Wonder Warrior make it in time to save Green Lantern and Hawkgirl? How much longer can Goten and Blackfire hold off Superboy prime? And will Eleryc and Kara stand a chance against an enraged Demon God Damura?_

 _ **To be Continued in chapter 11- Clash of Gods; Godfist and Supergirl vs Damura!**_


	11. God's vs Demon! Godfist's New power!

_**Hey guys, i know it's been awhile since i updated this story but don't worry i do plan on finishing this story. I'm looking at about 13 to 14 chapters for season 1. Season 2 may be another 14 or so since.. ya know Xicor and and few of the other dark gods will still be around. Season 2 there will be a timeskip, so just be aware of that.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my oc and the plot for this story.**_

 _chapter 11- Advent of the demon; Godfist's true power?_

Eleryc and Kara stood there, facing down Damura. The air was pulsating due to their energy. Super girl and Godfist with their God Ki, and Damura with his Demon Ki. The saiyan smirked as he had felt the evil ki leave his sister in the distance. He smiled at this, Power Boy had done it.. he freed winter. Now he could truly focus on the task at hand, and that was to defeat Damura. Super girl noticed her partner's smile. She immediately knew what that meant, Winter had been freed from the dark magic controlling her mind.

Damura took a look at his two opponents. Both of them looked powerful, this wasn't going to be easy. These two were formidable in their own right, especially the saiyan. He didn't know why, but he could sense that eleryc was still hiding alot of power beneath the surface. He'd just have to force it out because he was intrigued by it. The power couple got into their stances as Damura prepared to strike. Nearby a small pebble fell from a cliff and shattered on the canyon floor below. It was then that Godfist and Damura rushed at each other to clash for the first time. Their fists connected resulting in a large shockwave.

After the initial clash, the saiyan and the demon god began to rapidly trade blows at lightning fast speeds. It appeared to be even for the first half of the fight, but Damura began to overwhelm Eleryc eventually. Godfist was doing everything he could just to defend against the demon's onslaught. Damura was strong though, and plus he'd confuse the saiyan by throwing illusions at him. That's when Supergirl decided to jump in and help Godfist, he was getting beaten up pretty bad because of the illusions that just threw him off and messed with his head.

Eleryc was eventually able to break out of the illusion that he had gotten pulled into with Supergirl's help. He was panting after that, Demon Ki was really something. But those illusions were getting really annoying. Of course, Eleryc wasn't using his full power either though. The saiyan decided that it was time to step things up a notch and go all out. He clenched his fists and his muscles bulged as his hair became alot more spiky and wild. His muscles enlarged to around twice their normal size and his power skyrocketed. Damura actually paled at this. Just when he thought he had the saiyan, he pulls even more power out of nowhere. Just how much power did this saiyan have?! Godfist's screaming was low at first, but then began to get louder and louder as he now was drawing on previously unseen depths to his power.

His muscles bulged to twice their normal size as his hair grew out and spiked even more. The the clouds began to swirl around him and the sky turned dark for a a few moments as lighting rained down around him. Suddenly with a final shout, Godfist's transformation was complete. His body was glowing a darker pink for several moments before fading and revealing Godfist in a much more intimidating form. Not only had his muscles grown in size, he'd gotten taller as result.

 _Godfist- Sorry it took me so long. I haven't used this form in actual battle yet, because no one has pushed me this far before. I call this one legendary Super Saiyan Rosé._

 _Supergirl- In other words, Beserk Rosé?_

 _Godfist- Yes. By focusing a power far beyond the normal ssj rosé in my body, i was able to break one of my own self limiting shells to tap into my true potential as a saiyan._

Damura didn't know why, but his new form scared him abit. It was powerful, really powerful. He still sensed more power within Godfist and that fact scared him. How much power could a single saiyan have?! Saiyans weren't supposed to be this strong the last time he checked! So then, why was this one so powerful then?! Before he could ponder the fact further, Godfist rushed at him and clotheslined him with his arm to send him flying through the air.

The demon deity managed to to stop himself, but only after he'd coughed up alot of blood from the saiyan's one blow. He looked down and trembled in anger. How? How could he have taken so much damage from just a single blow?! And from a saiyan of all things?! Supergirl tagged in as the two of them began to overwhelm the demon deity, with Godfist delivering the heavier and more crippling blows to Damura. Supergirl and Godfist had the obvious advantage and were exploiting Damura's lack of power to overcome the gap in strength between him and the aforementioned saiyan. Damura tried following their movements, but couldn't as it felt like he was being pummeled from every which direction due to the power couple's speed.

Supergirl took the demon by surprise by blasting him with heat vision in increments between her ki attacks. She also kept him off balance by pummeling him with her fists while he was busy dodging Godfist's ki attacks. As soon as Godfist disappeared, Supergirl appeared in a flash of speed and kicked him in the back to send the demon towards her partner. Godfist then landed a haymaker to damura's neck to send him towards the ground where he was double kicked in the back by supergirl sending him in the air again. The demon was sent flying in the air only to be double drop kicked by Godfist in the stomach sending him to the ground in a huge crater with Godfist's feet still planted in his gut. The saiyan then picked the demon up by his head and tossed him towards supergirl who was waiting with a full powered heat vision blast infused with ki.

This sent him flying again right into Godfist, who grabbed him midair and flew back towards the ground while dragging his face along the face of a mountainside. The saiyan then punches damura in the gut before powering up and firing a gigantic dark rose colored ki ball at him that explodes on contact with him. A huge explosion occurs before both saiyan and kryptonian appear and pummel him mercilessly. The onslaught is finished off with Godfist bringing a ki infused fist to his gut to sent him into a crater in a heap.

Now bleeding, cut, and his power dangerously low Damura knows that he is now staring his death straight in the face as both Saiyan and Kryptonian begin to power up and merge their energy together. This was it, he knew he only had one shot at surviving. The demon heightened his power to his limit to release his attack.

 _Godfist- face your death, Demon!_

 _Supergirl- it ends here!_

 _Godfist- This is.. Your DIVINE RETRIBUTION!_

 _Damura- ENOUGH, DIE YOU FILTHY MONKEYS! HAAA!!!!_

 _Godfist- This is the technique of Mortals who have reached the level of Gods themselves!_

 _Suoergirl/Godfist- Wallow in your death! KRYPTON BOMB!!!_

Damura's black and red beam colided with the purple and green sun sized sphere. At first it was even, but then the sphere began to push back damura and soon completely absorbed his energy all together. The sphere then completely engulfed the demon as a large explosion occurred that lit up the sky, other heroes from the justice league and the team noticed the light and new it had to be Godfist and Supergirl's doing. The earth shook briefly before subsiding as a enormous smoking crater took the place of where a dangerous volcano range used to be. Both were slightly panting due to exhaustion.

 _Godfist- we should catch up to the others._

 _Supergirl- y-yeah, we should. Let's go. If the others out there are even stronger than damura.. we're going to have our hands full._

Godfist nodded as the two of them took off in a burst of speed to find the next dark god.

 **Back with Goten and Blackfire**

Prime looked up when he saw the explosion and felt Damura's energy disappear. He'd been killed by his opponents last attack. He was told by Xicor to play with the Goten and Blackfire for a little while longer, just until damura met his end.

 _Goten- looks like your comrade underestimated Godfist and Supergirl._

 _Prime- Yes.. he did. And he was a fool to do so. Unfortunately.. I must be going. I look forward to our next battle, Saiyan, Tamaranean._

 _Blackfire- Prime wait! Get back here! Tch!_

 _Goten- Leave him Blackfire. We'll get him next time. For now, we better meet up with the others and find the remaining dark gods and defeat them._

 _Blackfire- sigh.. I suppose you're right Goten._

The two then rocketed off towards their other allies who needed help. Focusing in on Superman and Wonder Woman's energies, they could tell that they were in trouble. One of the dark presences, Goten recognized as Freiza. This caused him to scowl, they had to hurry.

 **with superman and wonder woman**

Both heroes were on the ground and struggling to get up as a golden humanoid alien with purple skin, highlights, and red eyes stared down at them with a condescending smirk on his face.

 _Freiza- Ohohohoho is this the best earth has to offer?_

 _Superman- No, not even close!_

 _Wonder Woman- We.. will.. defeat you, no matter what it takes!_

 _Freiza- ohohoho well then, go on and amuse me. For your sake, i hope you at least entertain me this time._

 _ **Will Goten and Blackfire make it in time to stop Golden Freiza? And why are frieza and Darkseid working together? Can superman with his new power defeat the tyrant?**_

 _ **to be continued...**_


End file.
